A Fairytale Gone Bad
by winterkaguya
Summary: The Hyuuga Heiress stepped down to open her own bakery only to find herself in an odd situation with three very powerful men only to find that love is meaningless & Prince Charming does not exist. Will she have her fairytale ending? ItaHinaSasuGaa
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this disclaimer applies to all chapters going forward.**

**Warning: AU with some OOC with the characters….plus the standard 'bad language' & 'bad grammar' (sorry, English is not my first language)**

**A/N: I just felt doing this one....sorry for not updating the others, but I'm having a huge major writer's block right now on the other fics....but currently updating Winter's Tale & probably will upload it by next week.....hope you guys would like this one....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pairings:**

**Hinata x 3 guys**

**ShikaTema**

**HakuIno**

**KibaTen**

**Note: For those who don't like these pairings, don't bother reading & then complaining about it. I don't understand some people who doesn't like certain pairings but STILL read them and had the gall to COMPLAIN about them….it's just so plain weird….**

* * *

**Kimimaro – 22 **

**Hinata & the Rookie Nine - 24**

**Gaara/Neji/Tenten/Lee - 25**

**Kankurou/Haku - 26**

**Temari - 27**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_It was getting harder for her as each month passed by. Braving the stairs was just one obstacle after another since the lift was out of order._

_**Don't worry Hinata, its only two floors up. You can do it.**__ Hinata said to herself with her arms clutching her groceries, slowly climbing up the narrow stairs towards her apartment. Stopping once a while to catch her breath, Hinata could feel a little kick in her belly. Her eyes widened and touched her belly softly._

"_Alright little one, Mommy needs a little break here," Hinata said softly to herself while rubbing her swelling pregnancy. It never fails to put a smile on her face._

_When she finally reached her floor, Hinata reached for the keys in her pocket and opened the door. _

_**Meow**__. She was greeted by a familiar orangey coloured tabby cat who rubbed himself around Hinata's rather swollen ankle._

"_Hello Chibinaru, we're back," Hinata put down the groceries on the counter and picked up the huge cat and snuggled him closed to her face. "You're getting heavier now, Chibinaru," Hinata laughed at the mewing cat and proceed to put him down. Taking the milk out from the bags, Hinata poured some milk into a small bowl bearing the name of 'Chibinaru' on it._

_Hinata lovingly stroke the huge cat, remembered how she first got him as a birthday present from Naruto. Her childhood crush has now turned into one of her closest friends._

_**Knock knock.**_

_Hinata heard the knock on her door and slowly walked to open it._

"_Ohayo Hinata-chan," a small chubby old lady dressed in a bright yellow dress and grey cardigan smiled at Hinata._

"_Oh, ohayo Kino-baachan," Hinata smiled at the friendly old woman and invited her in. "What is the matter, Kino-baachan?"_

_The friendly old lady liked Hinata almost immediately when Hinata first enquire about an apartment for rent a little over five months ago. And it was a wise decision as well, since Hinata was always on time in paying her rent, unlike her other tenants. Another plus was Hinata was an ardent gardener, like herself, Hinata frequently helped her in her gardens at the backyard of the building during the weekends. In time, the old woman regarded Hinata as her own grand-daughter and loved her as one._

"_Nothing is wrong, Hinata-chan. I forgot to tell you yesterday that your new neighbour had just moved in. I know you were so busy yesterday that you got home late dear. So, just to tell you about it if you hear any movements next door, it is only your new neighbour," the old woman taking a seat on Hinata's patched up sofa._

"_Oh," Hinata's face flushed as she prepared a cup of tea for her landlady._

_The old woman laughed when she looked at Hinata's facial expression and put her hands over Hinata's as Hinata sat next to her. "Oh no, dearie. I would never do that to you. Besides, you're my favourite tenant."_

_Hinata blushed slightly and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help thinking of it that way, Kino-baachan."_

"_Alright, enough of that. So, what did the doctor say?"_

_Hinata blushed as she lovingly strokes her swelling belly. _

"_I'm coming close into seven months of pregnancy and the doctor said that my babies are healthy."_

_Kino-baachan detected that there is more than one baby and looked excited with glee. "Are they boys or girls?"_

_Hinata looked a trifle surprised at her landlady and shook her head slowly. "No, I don't want to know that yet. I'd like it to be a surprise."_

_Kino-baachan sighed. "Oh, I'm just wishful to know whether I will be having great-grandsons or great-granddaughters."_

_Hinata smiled and blushed shyly at the old woman's comment._

"_Alright now dear, I think I ought to be going. It's about time for me to water the azaleas you've planted last week," Kino-baachan was walking slowly to the door. "You take care of yourself now, Hinata-chan. If you need anything, I'll just be downstairs."_

"_Thank you so much Kino-baachan," Hinata thanked the old woman and closed the door behind her._

_**Meow**. Chibinaru looked at her. Hinata picked him up as he purred into her ears._

"_Don't tell me you're hungry now, Chibinaru? You're getting awfully fat. I'm sure Kiba will put you on a diet," Hinata put her cat on the kitchen counter and looked for his cat food._

_**Ring ring.**_

_Her mobile phone rang. Hinata abandoned her quest to feed Chibinaru that earned a snarl from the annoyed tabby, she reached out for her mobile in her handbag._

"_Hello?" Hinata said._

"_Hinata?" a very cheerful and 'feminine' male voice greeted her on the phone._

"_Haku-kun?" Hinata smiled. "When did you get back?" Hinata could hear him sighing over the other side._

"_I just got back last night. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine, Haku-kun. Don't worry about me, I am really fine."_

"_So, why did you move out then?"_

"_Ho…how did you…know?" Hinata looked down. She could hear Haku sighed again._

"_Tenten told me about it. You could've told me about it or at least tell anyone of us, your best buddies here where were you so that we don't have to worry our heads off. Neji almost beat the living hell out of me when he demanded to know where his 'beloved cousin' was. Everyone is terrified here," Haku paused. "And your cousin is one scary…..man."_

_Hinata froze, then her eyes softened._

"_Nii-san?" Hinata softened when she heard her cousin. She dare not see or talk to her cousin since the ugly confrontation and her cousin must NEVER know. She knows to what extent Neji could inflict harm if he **ever** finds out. She shudder the fate of anyone who falls before the wrath of her cousin. Feeling a little stressed, Hinata took a seat on the sofa, putting a hand over her forehead._

"_Yeah, well….Neji the Ass wasn't the only one who was pissed off mad," Haku said dryly. Hinata dreaded what he will say next. "Apparently the other bastard is also pissed mad. He's practically a walking time bomb and everyone is staying **far…away** from him. Even Tsunade-san."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hinata," Haku called her name softly. Hinata dreaded as to what Haku wanted to ask from her._

"_You didn't tell him, didn't you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't play innocent on this one, Hinata-chan. He deserves to know. He has the **right** to know."_

"_NO!! HE DOESN'T!!" Tenten was screaming from the background which Hinata could hear very well._

"_YEAH!! THAT SON OF A BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING!!!" Ino was heard from the background as well._

"_Hmmm….I guess you aren't alone on the other side huh?" Hinata asked, couldn't help grinning and at the same time tears falling._

_Haku sighed. "Yeah, we all missed you, Hinata."_

"_I missed you guys too."_

"_You didn't answer my question, Hinata."_

"_What is there to answer, Haku-kun?? It's too late for that and my answer is 'no'. If he finds out where am I, I…I…I'll…just mo..move….a…away again and this time, I won't let anyone know."_

"_Alright Hinata. I understand."_

"_Thank you, Haku-kun. I really need to move on."_

"_HURRY UP HAKU!!" Tenten was practically screaming from behind. _

_Hinata giggled. Haku sighed and replied, "We know that, and you know that we'll always support you no matter what, right?"_

_Hinata smiled a little. "Thank you, Haku-kun. I appreciate that very much. But will you keep your promise not to tell him or anyone else? The three of you are enough to keep my secret."_

_There was a moment of silence. "I will, Hinata. Its…its…just that…we don't want you to get hurt or anything."_

"_Don't worry about me, Haku-kun. Just concentrate on your career, you're the best-looking top male model."_

"_Yeah, but I'll never better than him….right?"_

_Hinata's heart almost froze in a dead beat. Feeling extreme sorry for Haku, Hinata fought to answer the inevitable question. She knew Haku had feelings for her, from the first time he'd saw her in the bakery, and it was love at first sight for Haku. But unfortunately, her heart was already taken by someone else. Someone who doesn't even deserve it in the first place. A certain bastard who made the wrong decision in his stupid life. And that bastard was the first that broke her heart._

"_What past is past, Haku-kun. I'm moving on now."_

"_Very well, the girls would like to talk to you now," Haku replied sadly. Knowing clearly that Hinata would not accept him more than their current friendship, but glad that she still trusted him. _

_After talking to Tenten and Ino on the phone with much tears shedding, Hinata hung up feeling delighted to have spoken to her bestfriends. She missed the times when they were together since college up until they started work several years ago. Now, at a ripe age of twenty-four and on the verge of motherhood, Hinata have never felt better._

_Or was it even true that she had never felt better? Thinking about him, Hinata could not help the rain of tears falling down her cheeks, the blur covering her pale pearly orbs. Wiping her eyes dry, Hinata still felt the stabbing pain in her heart whenever she looked back into the past. _

_Two failed loves. One chose another destiny which broke her heart. The other picked up the broken pieces but only to break it again. Now, this time she would not let her heart break but moved on with her life._

_Ever since moving into the new city, Hinata have felt a huge burden being lifted up off from her fragile shoulders. Continuing with her love for cooking and baking, Hinata finally succeeded in securing a job in a small bakery just down the street not far from her apartment. The couple that owns the place quickly accepted her, not out of charity since she was about two months into her term, but her impressive qualifications in pastries and baking._

_Hinata still sat down on her sofa, gently stroking her belly tenderly, Hinata felt an overwhelming love for her unborn children lying beneath her beating heart. **Twins. I'll be having twins**. Hinata smiled, remembering what her doctor had told her that very morning._

_Hinata knew. Knowing full well that she has to live on and move on…..for the sake of her children._

_**Meow**. Chibinaru jumped up on the sofa and cuddled next to his mistress, Hinata gently stroke the fat feline as he curled and purred loudly._

_Hinata felt content. But she can't help feeling a little troubled. Like something will happen._

**- TBC -**

* * *

**A/N: This is just the prologue…..the father of Hinata's children is definitely a mystery in here. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The Hyuuga Family Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Warning: Extra – be prepared for explicit detailed explanation on pastries, cakes, pies & such mouthwatering extravaganzas explained throughout almost all the chapters……torture huh??? Hehehehee….**

**A/N: Hahahahaha…..many were guessing who the father of the babies are huh?? Yeah right….I won't tell you until Hinata says so….but mind you….I'll never write a NaruHina…..I prefer Naruto ends with Sakura instead….besides….hehehehe…keep on guessin' people!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_Hinata still sat down on her sofa, gently stroking her belly where her children lay. __**Twins. I'll be having twins**__. Hinata smiled, remembering what her doctor told her that very morning._

_Knowing full well that she has to live on and move on…..for the sake of her children._

_**Meow**__. Chibinaru jumped up on the sofa and cuddled next to his mistress, Hinata gently stroke the fat feline as he curled and purred loudly._

_Hinata felt content. But she can't help feeling a little troubled. Like something will happen._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 1: THE HYUUGA FAMILY PART 1**

**Approximately One Year Ago:**

Hinata sighed. Carrying the animal carrier into her new home. It wasn't that large nor was it small, but to her, it was comfortable. Facing the park outside, Hinata was glad to be able to find the place with reasonable rent and most importantly, out of the family's reach.

The Hyuuga family are extremely well-known for their extravagance and popularity. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi was a multi-billionaire owning vast properties and assets around Japan and also overseas is one strict man with rigid rules and conservative values etched in his beliefs as all Hyuugas were taught since young. He was also an apt politician with high and powerful connections in the political and business circle. Her mother, Hyuuga Karura was no different, except that she was the epitome of a wealthy socialite with equal wealth as of her husband since she also came from the main family.

Hinata's only sibling, Hyuuga Hanabi was virtually her mother's daughter except that she had their father's good looks. Beautiful and manipulative, Hanabi had a streak of stubbornness that comes very strongly from their father's side. Her viciousness reflects her attitude as being a spoilt rich socialite which cannot be helped but courting trouble and scandals. Well known with the paparazzi for her wild partying ways, Hanabi was taking another step higher in the social circles by going out with popular names.

Compared to her older sibling, Hinata was more gentle, humble and soft-spoken, she does not possess the tenacity and fire of a politician or lawyer like most Hyuugas do. However, her business acumen was a tad better than Hanabi but it's still wasn't enough, for the Hyuuga heiress to prove herself. Hinata's interest were more subtle than her sister's and was known to prefer to stay out of limelight and publicity which was sheer opposite to all that was the Hyuuga glamour – namely Karura and Hanabi. Surprisingly, Hinata was her father's favourite because they both tend to share most similarities and preferences. Although Hiashi may be a brilliant politician and astounding businessman, but he too prefers the quiet life of a Hyuuga. Very unlike Karura and Hanabi who prefers the limelight and attention that the media provides and courts scandals of young and wild Hyuuga Hanabi for the world to see.

For the conservative Hyuugas, it was scandalous. But for the world, it was just another juicy gossip.

After graduating from college, Hinata pursued pastries and baking at a well-known school in Paris and graduated with honours, much to her parents horror. Hinata was Hiashi's hope for the Hyuuga family until Hinata proposed to step down as the heiress and let Hanabi take over the position. Everyone could still remember the day when Hiashi almost choked to death with that statement. Hiashi himself could feel bankruptcy creeping about as the thought of Hanabi taking over the company had a chilling effect on the head of the Hyuuga clan that resulted in frequent nightmares.

In order for her to pursue her dreams, Hinata did not mind the solution as it will give her more freedom but at the expense of her family. It caused a great conflict within her family where Hiashi and Hinata had their huge argument until Hinata proposed another possible solution.

And this was where Neji came into the picture.

Proposing Neji to help Hiashi to run the company was probably the biggest singular solution that was ever conceived at the event of Hinata's stepping down. It also gave a boost of confidence to the board of directors as well since Neji was considered the family genius since he graduated before the age of 21. And he has been abroad for more than 10 years managing various Hyuuga companies and returned only once a year for the Hyuuga clan annual gathering and the chance to see his cousins.

Initially, Neji rejected the offer to become heir-apparent, but after much coaxing from Hinata's part, Neji finally agreed to return and helped out at the main headquarters.

Neji was particularly close with Hinata since they grew up together until his father passed away when he was only five and lived with his mother in Switzerland until she died of cancer when he was ten. Hiashi and Karura took him in and raised him with the girls. Neji has fondness for Hinata for she reminded him of his late mother while he constantly gets annoyed over his youngest cousin who was too loud and brash for his liking.

Hinata stepping down as heiress still did not bode well with Hiashi until he made a contract with his own daughter, with Neji as the witness.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Neji asked, carrying the last box in. His long brown hair sweeping behind his back. Dressed casually in his ivory-cream polo t-shirt and dark blue slacks, Hyuuga Neji was extremely good looking despite the sweat covering his face and neck.

Hinata looked fondly at her cousin and said, "You've asked me that about five hundred times now, Nii-san. Of course I am fine."

"I don't like this place."

"You're not staying here."

"Its too crampy."

"You're not paying for it."

"I can get you a nicer one."

"Yeah right, I'm sure it'll be on Hyuuga grounds."

"Its better and safer."

"Yeah, with all the security cameras and spies to look out me 24/7? No way!"

"Hina-chan….it's for your own safety."

"I know you're concerned about my safety, Nii-san. But I need to live my own life, be independent. I don't need Hyuuga money to survive."

"Okay, how about my money. It's not your father's money."

"It's the same thing."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

"You're being stubborn.

"So are you."

Neji grunted and grinned at his favourite cousin. "It runs in the family."

Hinata smiled, opening the animal carrier and letting out an orangey coloured tabby cat.

"Our fathers are twins, Nii-san. Its in our blood," she looked at her cat and cooed at him. "Hello Chibinaru, welcome to our new home." Putting him down.

Neji looked at the cat in disgust. "I still can't believe you called him Chibinaru. He for hell doesn't look 'chibi' to me. Why not 'Fat Naru' or something?"

Chibinaru narrowed his golden eyes on Neji. Baring his fangs at the Hyuuga genius.

"Naruto-kun gave him to me for my birthday last year and I named him 'Chibinaru' in his honour."

Neji grimaced that the tabby cat whose golden eyes was glaring blatantly in hatred at the long-haired Hyuuga genius. It was as if Naruto had told the cat to try to get into Neji's nerves everytime Neji was around.

"Your cat hates me." Neji muttered, talking to Hinata while looking at the snarling cat.

Hinata giggled. "I think the feeling is pretty mutual, Nii-san."

"_That_……I can agree." Neji replied nonchalantly, still eyeing the orange tabby distrustfully – vice versa.

After sorting out nearly everything out from the boxes, both of them slumped on Hinata's patched sofa.

"Why do you still keep this?" Neji asked, patting the old looking patched up sofa.

"Well, it is Obaa-chan's favourite and I grew up around it. After you left and Obaa-chan's funeral years ago, Okaa-san wanted to throw it out because it doesn't suit her 'fashionable taste'. And instead, I had it put in my room where it is safe and I could just lounge myself on it. Besides, its pretty comfy."

Neji grinned at his cousin, drawing her near him and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly inhaling the soft smell of cinnamon and apples on Hinata's hair. Loving the smell of fresh baked pies and other savoury pastries that Hinata loves making.

"Obaa-chan loves you dearly," Neji said.

"She loves you too, Neji-niisan. After you left, it took a toll on her health and you rarely come back to visit." Hinata had tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around her cousin's lithe waist.

Neji sighed. Recalling back some painful memories of his growing up years.

After the death of his father, his mother became withdrawn and later ostracized by the Hyuuga family. Hyuuga Haruka was never popular with the rest of the Hyuugas because she was an illegitimate child as well as member of the branch family. The prejudice she suffered not only come from the main family but also from the branch family. Her childhood was filled with so much pain and suffering until she met and fell in love with Hyuuga Hizashi. After the death of her husband at a very young age, Haruka fell into deep depression and forgotten about her only child and son – Neji.

It was up to Neji to take care of his mother at a foreign place. Alone with only a servant who was ever faithful to Hizashi and taking care of Neji. An old woman whom Neji fondly called Emi-baachan. Unknown to Neji and Haruka, Emi was sent by the matriarch of the Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hinoto (the mother of Hiashi and Hizashi) to care for the young master and mistress in Switzerland until Haruka's untimely death.

Even as a child, no matter how intelligent and smart he was, Neji was ostrasized because of his mother.

After Haruka's death, Hiashi took Neji into the family and raised him like his own son, much to the disapproval of most Hyuugas, but Hiashi silenced them all. The total pressure came into the maximum when Karura herself pressured her husband to do something about Neji. It was from then that Neji bore intensed hatred and loathing for his materialistic aunt.

Despite the prejudices that Neji had to go through, the only pleasure he has ever gotten was the smiles from his younger cousin, Hinata. Only Hinata was the one aside from his uncle and grandmother who genuinely accepted him. It was because of the trust and love Hinata gave him since they were children, Neji devoted his whole being to Hinata's happiness, even if he have to break every bone in his body to protect her life and happiness, he would do it ever so willingly.

That was the extent of Neji's love and devotion for his cousin.

"There is a party next week and Uncle wanted you to come."

Hinata turned to look at him. "What party? You know I'm not interested in going to such….parties."

"Well, I think this one is very important and Uncle did not say anything. He'd also want you to prepare the desserts."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _Interesting…._

"I know it has peeked your interest, so you've got about seven days to prepare everything and _your_ Mother wants your opinion on certain….matters, pertaining to the menu." Neji said, referring Hinata's mother as '_your_ Mother'.

Hinata did not only raised an eyebrow, her mouth gaped open.

"Are you serious?"

"Have I ever joked about _your_ Mother?" Neji replied drily.

_Interesting. Very interesting. Boil down interesting…_…Hinata couldn't help it but deep in thoughts regarding the matter.

"This is getting suspicious, Nii-san. Does Hanabi-chan knows what is going on?"

"I don't think that little Minx knows anything either. Even if she does, she's pretty good at keeping it all to herself. I'm surprised that the paparazzi haven't gotten anything yet."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"What? No questions asked?"

"Absolutely. Its none of my business and when Otou-san isn't saying anything, you'll never ever can get close to him to say anything if he says he won't."

"Well, I'm glad the party will be great though."

Looking at her cousin, Hinata gave him a questioning frown.

"You'll be supervising the menu, right? Then I'm sure it won't be one of _your_ Mother's prissy French chef trying to concoct whatever foul sauces coming up."

Hinata laughed out loud at her cousin's description of their French chef's cooking.

"I swear to you Hina-chan. If only I have the chance to live outside again, I'll never step into that house to eat any of those disgusting concoctions made in that kitchen."

"Whatever it is, Neji-niisan….I'm sure you'll keep your word. There is another room here I can set up for you if you want to come and stay over."

Neji's pale icy eyes softened.

"You're my angel, Hina-chan!" Neji grinned.

"Well, you're not the only one who said that," Hinata smiled, but it soon faded when she saw the thundercloud look that Neji gave her.

"Who.Else.Said.You.Are.An.Angel." Neji demanded, and it was _not_ a question. His frowned darkened and Hinata could practically smell smoke coming out from her cousin's ears.

Hinata gulped – nervously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A few days later:**

"I'm glad you finally moved out from that horrendous place, Hinata-chan," Ino said happily, grabbing Hinata's arms.

"Me too," Hinata grinned.

"So, what are your plans now?" Tenten asked, joining them carrying a tray with drinks and later handing them out accordingly. "Here's your iced mochacino, Ino and Hinata's caramel frappucino."

The girls thanked Tenten and they began to sip their drinks.

"I heard that the Hyuuga will be announcing an engagement in the family soon. So, Hinata-chan, is it you?" Ino's large sapphire blue eyes looked excitedly at Hinata.

"Huh??" Hinata looked at her blankly.

"You mean you don't _know_?" Tenten asked in bewilderment. Hinata shook her head.

"Well," Ino began. "We…we thought it might be you….or Hanabi….but we're….not sure as well."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "None of my family spoke about this. Unless you're talking about the party in three days?"

Ino shook her head. "Impossible! I got the news from Moegi and she said that Hanabi said that there might be news of an engagement in the family and it'll be announce during a grand party."

_Hanabi?? Engagement?? _Hinata's head was getting dizzy.

"I'm going to look for Neji-niisan about it," Hinata said, getting up from her chair and began to run out from the café. "I'll call you guys later. And send my love to Deidara-kun and Haku-kun for me, will ya? Sayonara!"

Both Ino and Tenten looked at her in surprise.

"Alright," Tenten began. "I'm not sure if Hinata was supposed to even know about this, but if Neji finds out, I think it is a good time for us to pack our bags and take a long long vacation out of human civilisation, because the look of pain that Neji is going to inflict is incomparable to any form of torture that Ibiki-sensei used to torment us during our national service training."

Ino shuddered. Reminiscing the painful experience that all of them had to go through during college.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dressed in her black turtleneck top with three-quarter length sleeves and chocolate brown velvet calf length tube skirt with dark brown matching leather boots, Hinata's long ebony indigo tinted hair was flowing long behind her back swaying side by side as she moved. The turtleneck top was rather bodyfitting that generously wrapped around her curvaceous figure and highlighted some of her best assets that got men drooling over her even from the sidewalk.

Stopping in front of the tall marbled building, Hinata stepped inside as the security freely gave her entrance as she proceed to walk into the HGC Headquarters.

Reaching the top floor, Hinata stepped out of the fancy looking lift and into a black and white marbled office with two secretaries stationed outside of the office and the name Hyuuga Neji emblazoned on the white three-feet wide doors.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, what a surprise," a rather cheerful looking auburn haired woman who was heavily pregnant tried to struggle to stand up.

Hinata gave an alarmed look and helped the woman down to her seat, "Ayame-san! You don't have to do that! You have to take care of yourself."

"Shall we call Neji-sama?" a young man who was Neji's PA stood up asking Hinata.

"Its okay Kotetsu-san. I'll just go in myself and surprise him," Hinata smiled at them. Both staff looked at her fondly and nodded their heads. "Oh here, I brought some pastries for the two of you to share. I didn't have the time to pack them nicely because I was rushing down to meet Neji-niisan."

Hinata said putting down the boxed tied with pink and yellow ribbons.

Ayame and Kotetsu looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you Hinata-sama," both of them said.

Hinata grimaced at them. "How many times do I have to say that we don't have to be formal when we're just by ourselves?"

"I'm still not used to it, Hinata-sama," Kotetsu looked at her guiltily.

"Its alright, you'll get used to it," Hinata smiled and added, "I hope you'll like these new egg tarts, peace and blueberry strudels and raspberry cheese tarts. They are my newest additions in the bakery."

Ayame and Kotetsu were totally lost. Hinata loved to see the look on those who ate her cooking. Every tart, pies and cakes she makes, it was all filled with love. And the love transferred to those who take each bite made them feel good. And that pleases Hinata more than anything in the world.

Leaving them to enjoy their light refreshment, Hinata slowly enter Neji's office with a small smile evident on her face.

"You know, out of all the stuck ups Hyuugas, thank Kami that there's still a good apple inside those basket full of rotten ones," Ayame said, looking at the closed door.

They knew how closed both cousins are, and the only person that Neji could tolerate was Hinata. And Hinata alone.

Hinata slowly went into the office while Neji was facing the glass window over looking the whole city with an earpiece sticking on his left ear as he was talking to a business rep from which country Hinata wasn't sure. As she was sneaking up on her cousin, licking her lip like a slow moving predator, ever ready to pounce on her prey.

"Yes Hina-chan. I know you're there."

Hinata stood up straight. Looking at her cousin with a cute pout on her face. Neji turned around and kissed his cousin's forehead.

"How do you know?" she pouted at her cousin.

Neji smirked. Taking a sniff off his cousin's long hair. "Strawberry, apple and cinnamon. Just back from the bakery?"

Hinata gave him a small approving smile. Neji have always been close to her and knows everything about her. It made her feel glad that someone in the family do care about her. Not that the rest of her family did not, but Neji paid extra attention to her especially. And that made her feel to an extent – appreciated.

"I made your favourite…..apple and cinnamon pie topped with strawberry glaze sitting on the rack at home," she smiled.

Neji could almost feel the taste of the pie in his mouth. Another one of his weaknesses was his secret indulgence is pies…..especially if it was made by Hinata. Shaking his head out of his daydreams, he looked fondly at his cousin.

"What are you doing here, Hina-chan?" Neji asked, slumping down on the high-backed leather chair. His spotless white silk shirt was rolled up to his elbows and tie was loosened from it's hold, Neji still looked simply gorgeous.

"I just wanna ask you something."

Neji knotted his brows.

"Hn."

Hinata pursed her lips, knowing the typical alpha male Hyuuga's response of the infamous 'Hn'.

"Is there an engagement going on in the family that I should know about??"

Now _that _caught Neji by surprise.

_How in the hell did she'd know?? _

"I'm not stupid, Neji-niisan, but I'm part of the family too. And I'm hurt that….that…no…no..body had the decency of telling me about this."

She looked hurt.

"Even…if….it….its…not about me, but I would like to share my happiness….with my…family. And I…I….I'm happy fo..for…Hanabi-chan to be able to find…..somebody."

Hinata felt a stabbing pain that shot through her. Her eyes were beginning to blur as she could feel hot tears mounting up in her pale eyes.

_Oh no. Don't cry. Please Hina-chan. _Neji was practically praying so that Hinata wouldn't cry. His number one weakness…..major weakness…..Hinata's tears. If word ever gets out to the public, he'll be the laughingstock of all the eligible bachelors in the world. And his business rivals will definitely take advantage of that situation.

He bent down on his knees and pulled her chin upwards.

"Yes, Hina-chan. There will be an engagement, but to tell you the truth, only Uncle knows the terms and contracts of the engagement."

Hinata looked at him. Her eyes filled with unanswered questions.

"Do…do you know…who?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Neji was sharp to notice that. In fact, he wanted to bite his tongue so much when he first heard who was the candidate for this bethrothal.

_Of course I know who is the bloody bastard, but I have no idea which of my cousin will be engaged to __**him**__. But most likely it would be that Minx since they deserved each other better than Hina-chan…..but Uncle is very fond of Hina-chan, he might sway to choose Hina-chan over that little rat. I hope Uncle would make the right choice….._

Neji's fist hardened and his lips pursed in a snarl-like look that was almost feral in nature.

After talking and comforting his cousin for about 15 minutes, Hinata felt much better and was prepared to leave.

"How about if I take you home?"

"Its okay, Nii-san. I can make it back myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

Neji frowned. "No, I'm still going to send you home," Neji said. "You wait for me downstairs at the front lobby, I'll pick you up with my car and on the way, we can go buy groceries."

"Nii-san, don't you have work to do?" Hinata asked, touching her cousin's arms while looking around his messy desk.

Neji smirked and took off the earpiece. He cupped her face and said, "My beloved cousin is much more important. Now, scoot." He hit her on the bum and Hinata turned around, gave him her most irritated pouted-frown that never fails to put a smile on his handsome face.

He walked Hinata out of the office and see her got on the lift. After that, he turned to his PA and secretary and said in his typical business manner, "Cancel all my appoinments today and take down any messages. I've got something to attend to today."

"Yes Neji-sama," both Ayame and Kotetsu nodded their head in understanding.

_Are those tart crumbs on their mouths I just saw?? _Neji thought for a moment, and then shook his head. Running his right hand through his hair, Neji sighed, thinking of the juicy delectable pie just waiting for him in Hinata's apartment. Grinning to himself that it's gonna be another full two weeks workout at the gym after he finishes the pie.

**- TBC -**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: **Yeah I know, Neji's love for his cousin borders somewhere near what we all called 'romantic love' but that isn't my aim. Neji do love his cousin, to the point of obssession, but not the lusty kind……he loves her like an over-protective brother...since in this fic, Hinata was the only one who considered him as 'family' aside from Hiashi……so, he naturally have this 'auto-defence mechanism' whenever there are male interest approaching Hinata…..to all NejiHina fans…..I would LOVE to make a pairing out of this, but not in this fic…..coz I personally think that too much pairing with Hinata in a fic is not only giving me a headache to update, but also screw me to have writer's block…..so, I'll just stick to Hinata x 3 mysterious guys…..and besides...one over-protective-psychotically-obssessed cousin added to the story is so much fun...

Kaguya-kiut out


	3. Where Is My Prince Charming?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**A/N: The first few chapters are mostly information detailing the lives of the characters in the fic in their AU world...but the romance...drama...angst...will drop by later...I'm not sure in which chapter, but it'll come...so, just be patient alright?? Ohh...have everyone figured out who is the mysterious character which is yet to come???**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**crystaldrops14 – **Yeah! I agree with you, psycho Neji is always fun to read, especially when he's over protective over his cousin….it is interesting though that you mentioned Sai coz I've never experimented with his character before…..I find it rather 'different' with Sai coz he has a more complex outlook in character depth, but I hope to be able to 'use' him…..well…. 'use' meaning in a GOOD way!!!

**angeleyes56** – Hahaha…I'm glad you love the feud between Chibinaru & Neji, dun worry, it'll come out soon again….and glad you like the Itachi, I like him too, but the suspense stops here…..you know, I'm just dying to want to tell you all about them, but, it'll be MORE fun seeing you guys dying of anxiety & curiosity…..it's worth the wait!! Oh yeah, start racking your brains after this chappie….

**dragonstar-dreamer** – I've updated Summer Love as per your request….and yeah, I've got 3 guys for Hinata….making it more complex than the usual love triangle huh??

**wittyying** – Hahahaha….yup, I can so very tell you're anxious….well…..just wait….somemore….

**Miss0made** – You're review is soooo funny!! Yeah, I know I love being wicked….its just so nice huh?? Getting you guys all agitated & stuff….some of the reviewers managed to get it right but I'm still keeping one more in the dark….and another 'few' more surprises up my sleeves.

**Geez...I do say that a lot huh??? Anyway...on wif da story...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Recap:**

"_Nii-san, don't you have work to do?" Hinata asked, touching her cousin's arms while looking around his messy desk._

_Neji smirked and took off the earpiece. He cupped her face and said, "My beloved cousin is much more important. Now, scoot."_

_He walked Hinata out of the office and see her got on the lift. After that, he turned to his PA and secretary and said in his typical business manner, "Cancel all my appoinments today and take down any messages. I've got something to attend to today."_

"_Yes Neji-sama," both Ayame and Toru nodded their head in understanding._

_**Are those tart crumbs on their mouths I just saw?? **__Neji thought for a moment, and then shook his head. Running his right hand through his hair, Neji sighed, thinking of the juicy delectable pie just waiting for him in Hinata's apartment. Grinning to himself that it's gonna be another full two weeks workout at the gym after he finishes the pie._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2: WHERE IS MY PRINCE CHARMING??**

**Sunshine Bakery:**

After her graduation in Paris several years ago, Hinata's dream to open a small bakery was finally realised with the help of her bestfriends and of course, her cousin.

Sunshine Bakery was born with Hinata being the major owner whereas Neji, Tenten, Ino, Haku and Deidara were co-owners. There is nothing that Hinata would enjoyed more than to cook and bake food for people she loves dearly and to share her passion with her customers.

Surprisingly, Sunshine Bakery was a hit among the population in Tokyo and became a hotspot for connoisseurs and leading experts in the food industry that had Hinata expand the store into a bigger facility with additional labours to meet the demand for her wonderful pies, mouthwatering tarts and hundreds of types of pastries and cakes. Sometimes, even Ino, Tenten, Haku and Deidara would help out with the serving and waiting at tables. Making Sunshine Bakery all the more popular since Haku and Ino were famous fashion models, whereas Tenten being a renowned Olympic gold medallist in martial arts and Deidara, a budding fashion designer who owned a boutique right next to to Hinata's bakery helped contributed in terms of publicity and also doing their part as co-owners of Sunshine Bakery.

"So, Hinata-chan. Did you managed to find information about the dinner party?" Ino asked, picking up the cups and saucers from one of the tables, preparing to clear up everything as they were approaching closing time.

Hinata who was the counter, stacking up the white coloured plastic trays.

"Okaa-san didn't say much, only that I am to prepare food for 1200 guests with a vast array of food that you can use to feed the whole African continent with," Hinata replied sarcastically.

"Well, how about Hanabi?"

"Practically the same," Hinata sighed. "She's also clueless to who the mystery man, only that one of us will be chosen. I feel like we're back in the Dark Ages sort of thing."

Ino laughed. "Don't you ever wonder _who_ would it be, Hinata-chan?" Looking dreamily away, imagining herself in the arms of some tall, dark and handsome hunk whom she had been having dreams about.

"Don't tell me you're still pining over him, Ino-chan?" Hinata peered at her friend.

"Oh, why not may I ask?" Ino asked back. "He's still single and very much not taken."

Hinata smiled and said, "I wish you all the luck in the world then Ino-chan."

"Well, I think you ought to find yourself a man and settle down, Hinata-chan."

Hinata practically shudder at the thought. For all her twenty-three years of her life, Hyuuga Hinata have never been on a date. She have never been in love, except for a small crush on a long-time childhood friend, but other than that, she had never have what people would call...'a healthy love life.'

Hinata smiled sadly and said, "Who on earth would want me? I'm neither pretty or talented."

"Now, who on earth put that stupid idea into your head??" Ino muttered angrily.

"Well, isn't it the truth?"

Ino looked at her dear friend. Her sapphire blue eyes looked pitifully sad. _How I wish you'd find someone, Hinata-chan. You're so nice, kind, gentle, friendly, shy and pretty. You deserve to have someone in your life. You deserve some love._

Hinata ignored the icy shivers down her spine when Neji stepped into the bakery through the door which rang the small bell attached to the door whenever someone comes in or leaves the bakery.

"Hina-chan."

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata smiled at her cousin.

"Hello Pretty Boy," Ino winked at him.

Neji looked at her coolly and replied sarcastically, "Oh no...fangirls."

"I am most definitely NOT _your_ fangirl, Pretty Boy...besides, I still find Sasuke-kun hotter than hot."

"Well, Ino-chan, you'd better not let Haku-kun or Dei-kun hear that," Hinata giggled, putting the tray down next to the counter and leaned over to kiss her cousin on the cheeks.

"Yeah yeah...I'll be right at the back if you need me," Ino said, carrying the tray filled with used cups and saucers to the back.

"Now, what do I owe you to have you visit me at my bakery?" Hinata looked at her cousin.

"Hmph," Neji snorted. "You owe me more than your life, cousin dear. In fact, I was told by Uncle to pick you up."

"Whatever for?"

"There's a reception in the country club."

"Bu…but I..I'm not the heiress anymore!"

"Regardless of heiress or not, you still have to come," Neji looked at her, not giving anything away.

"You're not going to let this matter reside, don't you?"

"It's your father."

"Its more than that, isn't it?"

Neji sighed.

Hinata grinned. "Fangirls."

Neji grimaced at Hinata's answer.

_Bingo!_ Hinata grinned.

"So, what do I get to help you out this time?"

Neji's icy pale eyes looked into his cousins' and rolled it upwards in disgust. "Women!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Country Club:**

"I still can't believe I allowed myself to be dragged into this," Sasuke muttered angrily, fidgeting the tie loose from his neck.

"Shut up Teme, Lee told me that Sakura-chan would be here," Naruto looked excitedly. His spiky blond hair was upswept in the most modern style that fit his white ensemble and surprisingly, an orange t-shirt underneath the expensive white Armani jacket.

Uchiha Sasuke, looking as grumpy as usual was dressed simply in his black suit piece with a deep blue metallic tie hanging loosely in front of his white shirt. No matter whatever he was dressed in, Sasuke still presented a powerful sense of attraction towards the female population and (ahem!) certain 'male' populations as well (**A/N: Note that I will NEVER EVER add yaoi into my fics, no matter how much I love reading them!**).

"Look! There's Lee over there!" Naruto waved back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards and hoped for salvation to come as Naruto dragged his bestfriend across the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is it all about?" Hinata asked, coming down from Neji's silver BMW sports.

"Lets just call it a 'social event'."

"That isn't helpful enough, Neji-niisan."

"And that's all I know."

"Yeah right!" Hinata replied sarcastically. Dressed in a simple cream coloured satin dress that showed off her long slender neck with a square bodice edged with Spanish lace and sleeveless. The skirt was pencil cut which is calf-length that showed off her curvaceous figure while her long beautiful hair was shiny and flowing behind her back like some fancy hair shampoo advertisement. Around her delicate shoulders was a long cream coloured pashmina with a beautiful butterfly embroidery and little purple flowers at the the edge. And at the corner of the shawl was the familiar Hyuuga family symbol.

"Did I say you looked remarkably beautiful tonight?" Neji grinned at his cousin when he gave his arm to her.

Hinata laughed graciously. "You've said that about twenty times since we've left the apartment, now don't you think that all this sweet-talking is going to get you some apple cinnamon pies for free."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Oh?"

"I was more in line of your new blueberry pie with cream," Neji grinned cheekily.

"Nii-san!" Hinata's eyes went wide and hit her cousin on the arms before taking them in hers.

"Lets go before _your_ mother screamed my head off," Neji said, leading Hinata into the brightly lit building.

"Who else came?" Hinata asked as they looked into the crowd of people. "This must be some kind of function, ne Nii-san?"

Neji's jaw hardened and eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar sight, and turned away only to see someone else he'd recognized. "There, that's Hanabi," Neji said, simply dragging his cousin through the throngs of crowds in the middle of the room towards Hinata's younger sister who was surrounded by her own cliqúe.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried out when her cousin pulled her roughly.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed, looking at her sister and then at her older cousin. "Oh, hullo Robot." Calling Neji by his nickname, carelessly dismissing her legion of fanboys that surrounded her. All of them hesitated to part with Hanabi, until they received an ominous glare from Neji telling them to 'scram-before-I-beat-you-to-pulp' look.

Neji then proceeded to look thoroughly bored and ignored the beautifully dressed youngest cousin. Compared to Hinata, Hanabi was definitely drop-dead-gorgeous. Her long cascading dark locks had some golden highlights that flowed beautifully behind her slender back contrasting perfectly with her golden tan. Her gorgeous gold and ivory gown wrapped around her body like water sticking to her skin that showed off her thin frame, thanks to her rigid dietary plans in keeping her body bone thin.

When putting them together, people would think that Hanabi was the elder of the two siblings instead of Hinata, since Hanabi was a few inches taller than her sister and looked somewhat 'mature'. Hinata had the childishly cute look that was startingly different than Hanabi and their mother.

"Where is Otou-sama and Okaa-sama?" Hinata asked her sister politely.

Hanabi cocked an eyebrow and said, "Oh, I saw Otou-sama talking to some people from Suna and Okaa-sama is somewhere….around." She then looked at her older sister. "Hey, Nee-chan….Do you have to wear something so….tacky? This is a formal dinner party."

Hinata ignored her sister's sarcastic scrutinizing look. "I like it, Hanabi-chan and I don't like your choice of dresses anymore than I like Okaa-sama's."

"You know we only wanted you to look your best," Hanabi crossed her arms.

Hinata smiled gently, knowing it as such a lie. They only did it so that Hinata wouldn't embarrassed them in public. Hinata's relationship with Hanabi was not really that close, because Hanabi was always jealous with Hinata being the heiress and all, until Hinata stepped down only then Hanabi was more cordial with her sister. Even at current, it was still a shaky step for both sisters.

"Its alright Hanabi-chan, as long as you look your best, its enough for me," Hinata replied gently, petting her sister's head like what older sisters always do.

"Hey!!" Hanabi smack Hinata's hands away. Hinata just giggled. Used to Hanabi's sharp retorts and sarcastic response, Hinata was always the one who gives in.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Nee-chan," Hanabi glared at her sister who was smiling at her. Hanabi just didn't know what to do with her older sister. No matter how rude and sarcastic she was, Hinata was always being the kind-hearted one who would always apologise and forgive her.

_She always makes me look as if I'm the villain here._ Hanabi thought to herself, still glaring angrily at her sister.

"I also saw Naruto-niisan a while ago," Hanabi said, changing the topic.

Hinata's looks brightened.

Neji's looks darkened.

Hanabi frowned at her cousin and then looked at her sister. "I just don't know what do you see in that baka, Nee-chan. He's just….so…so….insignificant. I can't believe you had the gall in considering him as your 'prince charming'."

Hinata sighed. "It…its…no..not nice to call some…someone like…that, Hanabi-chan." She said to Hanabi while stealing a glance at her over-protective cousin.

Neji looked down at her cousin and then looked into the crowds. Hanabi crossed her arms and glared at Neji. "Robot, you'd better not do what I think you're thinking of doing. This is not the place to start your catastrophic beating on that dumb blonde."

Hinata looked between them and said, "Hanabi-chan, he is not a….a….dumb…blonde." Then turned to Neji, "If you dare to lay a hand on Naruto-kun, Nii-san, I'll never speak to you ever again and I'll ban you forever from entering my bakery. I swear that on Obaa-chan's grave."

Neji froze in his place and his look softened immediately, pulling his favourite cousin close to him. "Please don't do that, Hina-chan! I…I…won't lay a finger on him then, but if he so dare as to hurt you, I swear by my own breath that I'll give him the beating of his life."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Nothing on earth is going to keep Neji from being who he is. Hyuuga Neji. Hinata sighed, still cramped in her cousin's tight embrace.

Hanabi looked at the two of them, her eyes glittered with envy.

_Neji-nii always looks at Nee-chan. Never at me! Why not me?? I am your cousin too! You dumbass Robot! _She pouted, biting her lower lip angrily, trying hard not to let envy getting into her. _Alright Hanabi. Now is not the time to look like an angry bitch. Focus…focus….now, breathe in….breath out. _Hanabi inhaled and exhaled herself, trying not to let her emotions getting carried away.

After a few seconds, Hanabi looked at them. "Well, whatever Nee-chan. But for your information, Otou-sama did mention that we have to be on our best behaviour tonight."

"Huh?"

"I think the advice was more or less directed to you, Minx," Neji said, putting his hands into his pocket and looked down on his youngest cousin.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean, Robot?"

"What else would it mean?" he replied. "Uncle have utmost confidence when it comes to Hina-chan's behaviour, much that I could say about yours."

Hanabi glared at Neji. He ignored her.

"Come, Hina-chan. Lets go see what is there to munch, I'm rather famished," Neji said, pulling his cousin.

Hanabi still glared angrily at Neji for ignoring her and stomped off angrily.

"You've made her angry," Hinata said, looking accusingly at her cousin.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I wonder when the two of you will ever stop."

"Probably never."

"You ought to try to be nice to her, Nii-san. She's not all together that bad."

Neji looked at his cousin. "You're too forgiving, Hina-chan. And that is not so good because you'll get hurt easily by this."

"If you were talking about the past, I have forgiven her, Neji-niisan. Why can't you?"

"She tried to hurt you, Hina-chan. How on earth am I to forgive that since I am your appointed protector?"

"No…not any…more," she stammered nervously, biting her lower lip as they reached the buffet table. "I…I…I'm no…not the heiress….anymore, remember?"

Neji looked at her angrily.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be at least….nice to her, ne Nii-san?" Hinata stole a peek at her stoic looking cousin.

Neji did not look at her. He took a plate and filled it with food.

"Here, have something to eat, I'll be right back," Neji said, obviously still miffed at their earlier conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uncle," Neji said, bowed slightly to his uncle and several of his distinguished guests.

"Ah…Neji, my boy," Hiashi said, pulling the young Hyuuga before several of his guests. "This ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, my only nephew, Hyuuga Neji. He is the pride of the Hyuuga family," Hiashi introduced Neji to them.

Neji bowed respectfully to them.

_Could it be??_ Neji's thought was focused on those group of men and women before him.

"We have yet to meet your daughter, Hiashi," a tall man with auburn hair and gleaming aquamarine eyes looked at the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hn. You mean my daughters?"

"You have more than one daughter?" another man replied, who was the younger version of the older man.

"Yes, Kankurou-sama," Hiashi smiled.

"I'm surprised you have another daughter, Hiashi-sama. I only recognized the one in the news capturing headlines," a taller sandy blond said.

"Uhh….yes, that is my youngest child, Hanabi. My elder daughter is Hinata and she is more of…uhh…private person compared with her younger sister," Hiashi explained.

"Well, is she as beautiful as Hanabi-chan?" Kankurou looked interested.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kankurou. His hands was already hardened into a tight fist. _I'm going to keep an eye on this one._

Hiashi smiled. "She is my pride and joy. But, you don't have to tell her that."

"Aahh….yes, I remembered her," a dark haired man with black obsidian eyes said. "She used to go to the same school as my son. The quiet gentle girl. She looked so much like her mother."

_But thank Kami that she doesn't act like one._ Both Neji and Hiashi thought at the same time.

"Yes, Fugaku. She used to tag along with me to meetings, you remembered her well?" Hiashi said.

"Oh dear, I haven't seen little Hinata-chan for a long time now since they've left high school," a smaller woman smiled happily.

"You'll see her soon, Mikoto. She's around somewhere," Hiashi said, sipping his glass of wine.

"I never knew you had another daughter, Hiashi," the auburn haired man said.

"Well, Hinata likes to keep a low profile and she has her own business, you know," Hiashi said proudly.

Neji looked at his uncle. Surprised marred his face.

_Uncle?? Proud of Hina-chan?? That's something new. _Neji thought, remembering the time when Hinata told him she wanted to step down and opened her own bakery. Hiashi was so furious that he quarrelled with Hinata. It was a really ugly argument that has words such as; 'disowned', 'useless', 'weak' and 'pathetic' along the lines.

"That is surprising, coming from a daughter," Fugaku looked interested and turned to his wife. "I only wish that boy had more business acumen."

"Oh Fugaku, he's just a boy," Mikoto chided her husband.

"Twenty-three is man enough, Mikoto and I can't force Itachi more than you can force Sasuke, and talking about that boy, where is he?" Fugaku asked.

Kankurou looked at Hiashi and asked, "What business is she doing, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi smiled and looked at Kankurou. "Did you all tried the tarts?"

"Its amazing!!" Temari said, taking another bite off the fruit tart.

"It's simply delicious, Hiashi," Mikoto laughed, biting into the egg tart.

"Excellent food, Hiashi," the auburn haired man said. "You have a good caterer for this party, but you haven't answer Kankurou's question, Hiashi."

Neji smirked. "That's because the tarts that you're all eating was handmade by Hina-chan."

Their guests had their eyes opened wide as saucers.

Hiashi and Neji looked at one another.

"I told you they'll be surprised," Hiashi said to his nephew.

"Who wouldn't? Hina-chan is one hell of a cook," Neji said calmly, hating the look that Kankurou had on his face.

_I think Kankurou and I are going to have a little chat one of these days. _Neji promised himself as Hiashi was busy 'promoting' his elder daughter and no one noticed the death glare Neji is giving to Kankurou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprised when he saw his mother and father talking with Hiashi and Neji.

_Shit!! Time to run! _Sasuke was turning away. _What is worse than being caught dead by your own parents?_

"SASUKE-KUN!!" a loud screechy voice called out for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his heart stopped beating and it plummeted down, feeling the difficulty in breathing when he heard his name being called _that _way. Obviously there are only TWO person on the planet that does that, and unfortunately the one he took a look has flashing pink hair. Looking left and looking right, Sasuke quickly looked for an exit.

He kept on walking and navigating himself along the crowds while trying to get away by ignoring the calls. Like a prey being hunted down by a predator, and in Sasuke's mind, it was a 'pink-haired predator'. Nothing is more frighteningly scary than any carnivorous predator in the animal kingdom, which came with a name……Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke's No.1 rabid fangirl who stalked, hunted, trailed, pursued and tracked him down relentlessly that it became her own personal hobby. In Sasuke's summary of analysis, Sakura was a psycho-stalker.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" another bellowing voice called out from behind Sakura. Sakura's eyes twitching like mad when she saw a blob of golden blond hair moving through the crowds headed for her direction.

_Great!! _Sasuke muttered drily. _What did I ever do to you?_ He looked up and sighed. After he finally managed to shook Naruto off him, that blonde idiot really know the time to show up. Feeling the fear of those two wouldn't let him go, Sasuke quickly prayed for a route to escape, he couldn't care less even if it was the devil who offered it to him.

"Sasuke-kun!! Wait up for me!" Sakura screamed and tried to make a grab for Sasuke but only losing him.

_Now, where is he?? _Sakura looked around, looking for a disappeared Uchiha.

Unknown to her, Sasuke managed to hide under the buffet table. Probably the best place to hide – at the moment.

Pulling up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, all of a sudden, Sasuke felt drowsy. He leaned his forehead on his knees and slowly fell into a sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata looked at the plate and looked up at her cousin, only to find him leaving her alone in the party with hardly anybody she'd recognized. Feeling a little down, Hinata left the plate full of food on a nearby table and walked out to find some place to sit down until she heard an unfamiliar noise.

_Isn't that sounded as if someone was……snoring?? _Hinata asked herself, wondering where did the sound came from.

She looked around the area, but everyone was busy socializing and Hinata realised that the problem did not come from the crowd around the room. Curious to say, Hinata began to investigate around the buffet table and finally, her curiosity reached the peak when she scooted unsuspiciously to the farthest side of the table, where the sound was the loudest.

On her knees, Hinata pulled up the white linen table cloth and saw a mysterious dark haired figure asleep. Hinata was surprised at her find, but smiled gently at the sleeping figure. Seeing him hugging himself, Hinata felt compelled to do something to ease his situation, she took her shawl and covered the sleeping figure.

_This is an odd place for you to choose to sleep. _Hinata smiled to herself. _But, rest well. You looked really tired._ With that, Hinata left the sleeping young man who clutched the shawl closely to himself and unknowingly buried his face into the soft apple and cinnamon scented shawl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked towards the huge arch-like patio doors, she found herself outside of the clubhouse. Walking along the stony verandah with carved granite balustrade that decorated the outside building that lead to the wide expansive gardens filled with various plants of multi-coloured hues, Hinata felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

Inhaling the fresh night air, she walked down the stony steps and skipped on the ground as she headed towards the small fountain with a man-made pond. Sitting down beside the pond, Hinata could see the beautiful koi fishes swimming around.

She sighed wistfully. "You fishes are so lucky. Swimming along without having to worry about worldly matters." Taking off her expensive cream velvet strappy high heels, Hinata sat on the stony granite that housed the fishes, putting her foot into the cool waters and played with the koi fishes.

Looking up into the midnight sky, the moon partially full, but it looked as bright as it could be.

"Even in the romantic night like this, I have no one to serenade me like Hanabi-chan with her many suitors," Hinata sighed to herself, looking down into the koi pond, she looked at her own reflections. "To be truthful little kois, I feel sorry that I may not be as beautiful as my imouto and disappointed my Okaa-sama very much, but I do wonder, where is my prince charming? Will he come one day to rescue me?"

"That is the most childish and foolish thing I have ever heard in my life," another voice said out loud, it was low and menacingly sarcastic.

Hinata froze. Her eyes went wide in surprised because the voice that responded to her was a male voice. Blushing beetroot red, Hinata took several step backwards.

"Who…are you?" she demanded, despite the soft and shaky voice.

Hinata could feel another presence slowly coming from behind the otherside of the rock fountain. Partially hidden in the dark. She could feel there was a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Since you're living in your fantasy world, I'd say I'm your Prince Charming."

Hinata's eyes widened and feeling utterly embarrassed that he had heard everything she had said, Hinata did what she could do. She ran away.

**- TBC -**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter coz I think it was so lame, but I had to work on something slow in the beginning before I go into the dramatic part….so, forgive me if you all got bored reading it…..review or PM me of what do you think…arigatou!!**

**Oh yeah, can you believe it that I only did this in one night??? I must be sick….so, for those who might be offended with the abuse of grammatical order, forgive me for being so ignorant and careless….**


	4. Apple & Cinnamon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

**A/N: Wow….almost everyone is guessing who is the mysterious person at the fountain?? Hmm…I think I'll hold that suspense a little wee bit longer…..and it got me laughing tat everyone loved the overprotective-psychotically-obsessed Neji!! **

**Oh dear…there are soooo many of you to reply….but I graciously thank all of you of even reading this humble work of mine…anyway, enjoy reading this chappie…. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_"Who…are you?" she demanded, despite the soft and shaky voice. _

_Hinata could feel another presence slowly coming from behind the otherside of the rock fountain. Partially hidden in the dark. She could feel there was a slight annoyance in his voice. _

_"Since you're living in your fantasy world, I'd say I'm your Prince Charming." _

_Hinata's eyes widened and feeling utterly embarrassed that he had heard everything she had said, Hinata did what she could do. She ran away. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 3: APPLE & CINNAMON **

"Hinata-chan! The pies are almost done!" one of Hinata's employees called out from the back.

"Hai!!" Hinata came to the back and checked the huge industrial oven where several trays of pies lay beautifully in their golden glory.

"You're pies are always amazing, Hinata-chan!" a pretty raven-haired woman with a bulging belly exclaimed. Hinata blushed shyly. "You will make an amazing mother one day."

Hinata sighed. "I hope…so, but I can't wait until I get to see your baby, Azusa-chan!"

"Well, I hope you won't take long to have yours one day, Hinata-chan!" Azusa laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm close to my third trimester now and the doctor said I have to be careful."

"Yes, and that is why I'm putting you on the job as the cashier until you'll have your baby out and screaming, Azusa-chan. You know I won't allow you to do anymore back work, and you don't have to give me the puppy-eye look….it won't work."

Azusa sighed. Some strands of her hair was free from it's hold and floated freely at the side of her face. She really looked at peace while stroking her belly gently.

_Will I be a good mother like Azusa-chan one day? _ Hinata thought to herself. Feeling the warm fuzzy feeling nuzzling in the pit of her stomach as she blushed. Wondering who will be the father of her children.

"Hinata-chan!!" Someone called Hinata in front of the bakery.

"I think you better go and check what Yuya wants, I'll see to the pies." 

"Thanks a lot Azusa-chan," Hinata thanked and went to the front of the bakery. When she went in front, she was surprised to see her cousin.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hina-chan," Neji's face broke into a smile. He can't help it everytime he sees his sweet cousin.

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"Well, I'm here to get a cake."

"Cake?"

"Yeah….a cake."

"For whom may I know for?" Hinata was grinning by now.

Neji frowned. "Your father, you naughty imp," he pulled her nose – hard.

"Oww! Nii-san!" Hinata hit him on the arms and then he pulled her into his.

"Now, Uncle didn't want you to know that he's craving for your Heavenly Moist Choc, and instead, he sent me to get it."

"Aaahh….I know that one. I'm sure you've realized by now that my father has sweet tooth, especially dark chocolates. And don't worry about a thing, Nii-san, I have them ready since this afternoon after Kurenai-san called this morning."

Neji could not help but smile. Everytime when Hiashi was into one of his black moods, the only thing that could make him happy were only three things. 1) The company profited in the stocks market; 2) He had beaten Uchiha Fugaku and Sabaku Yuudai in a game of golf, and 3) Hinata's Heavenly Moist Choc cake.

Neji chuckled. "Did you remember how your father described the cake for the first time?"

Hinata laughed out loud, thinking of the time where she first baked her infamous moist chocolate cake that was the number 1 sold out product in Sunshine Bakery.

"How could I forget? It got me blushing all the time."

"Sinfully delicious."

"Perfectly described it, ne, Nii-san?"

Neji smiled at his favourite cousin, looking at her taking a cake out from a fridge at her office and packed it nicely in a bright yellow coloured box.

"Here, Nii-san. His cake all ready," Hinata said, giving her cousin the cake. Hinata made her father's cake extra special. It is one of those sugar-free cakes, but doesn't taste like one. Hyuuga Hiashi is a diabetic, and by baking him some sugar-free cakes helped to alleviate some of his insane cravings for sweets.

"Do you want to go and have lunch later?" he asked.

"Hmm….your treat?"

Neji rolled his eyes and head around at his cousin's statement. "Its always been my treat, and since when it has been the other way around?"

"Okay!" she beamed her smile at him. "Where are we going to have lunch?"

"What would you like to have?"

"Anything would be fine with me."

"Okay, I'll pick you up later at 12.50 and it'll be _my_ choice."

"Hai!" Hinata smiled as she saw her cousin out through the door.

Hinata could hear several girls sighing dreamily.

"Dream on girls," Hinata grinned at them.

Later that morning, Ino and Tenten dropped by to see Hinata who was busy at the kitchens preparing lemon meringue pies.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Both girls yelled out loud.

Hinata smiled at them.

Ino was fabulously dressed in a sky blue baby-t that showed off her perfect golden tan shoulders, and bared a little of her midriff to the maximum advantage. Her low slung hipster denims also gave Ino a sexier outlook of her curvy backside and her long ash blond hair was tied high in a ponytail.

Tenten was wearing her usual red Chinese style top and a pair of denim hipsters that hung low like Ino's, except that her denims were in white colour.

"So, what do I owe your estimable presence?" Hinata gave them each a hug.

"Hinata-chan, didn't you forget about our appointment today?" Ino put her hands on her hips.

Hinata looked confused. Then, it suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh dear! I'd almost forgotten!" Hinata smacked her forehead. "What on earth will Chouji say about me!" Hinata quickly went back to the kitchen.

Both Ino and Tenten grinned at one another. After about ten minutes waiting for Hinata, Hinata came out wearing a knee-length denim skirt with baby blue baby-T. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail and had a pair of dirty sneakers gracing her small feet.

"Hinata-chan," Ino looked at her, scanning her up and down.

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Are you going dressing in _that_?"

"Hmm…what is wrong with this?" Hinata looked at her – blankly.

"All wrong, honey," Tenten said. "And I wouldn't wanna argue with the fashionista here," pointing at the very blond Ino.

Hinata sighed. "I don't have time to look like a princess when I'm running a business, Ino-chan."

"But you're a businesswoman, Hinata! A successful one too! I can't let you go out there looking all crappy and dowdy!"

Hinata blushed slightly. She was always never felt comfortable when someone praises her. Hinata, as humble as ever, always had an embarrass expression that withdraw her from others.

"I-ie, Ino-chan!!"

"Alright alright," Tenten laughed. Trying to steer away the subject. "I suggest we go now or else we'll be late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sweet._ That was what he could deduced from the shawl he buried his face in. The scent was still lingering behind his mind.

He still held the soft shawl in his hand, trying to remember any female who wore shawl during the party. But, he couldn't think of anybody. Still remembering how he woke up, it was his brother who found him.

"Still wondering who might be your secret admirer?"

Sasuke turned his head towards the door and saw his older brother leaning against the wooden frame.

"Don't you ever heard of the word 'knock before entering'?" Sasuke appeared to look slightly miffed.

"Why," Itachi grinned at his brother and strode lazily across the spacious room before dumping himself beside his brother.

Uchiha Itachi, otherwise known as the Uchiha Heir was downright beautiful. His long raven locks were tied in a loose ponytail that hung languidly on his left shoulders. His eyes was deep and somewhat resonant in slight humour at his younger brother's irritation. Dressed impeccably in black silk shirt with a matching black pants and black satin vest adorned with red satin tie, Uchiha Itachi just oozes sex appeal.

Not to lose out to his older brother, Uchiha Sasuke was downright gorgeous. His spiky black hair complements his pale skin…..just like his brother. Unlike Itachi's lean slender frame, Sasuke was a little bit more muscular and bulky. But, it did not deter him from his legion of fans all around the world. However, the only thing that Sasuke has that Itachi don't was the trademark scowl he has on his face. The pout that made him famous and synonymous in the modeling industry.

Itachi took the shawl from Sasuke and sniffed it.

"Hmm…..apple and….cinnamon," Itachi grinned.

"Give it back!" Sasuke tried to make a grab from his brother. Itachi held it high up in his hands, chuckling in amusement. Despite the fact that Sasuke is an internationally renowned male-model, he was still a few inches shorter than his enigmatic older brother.

"Why should I?"

Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Coz it's mine."

"The shawl didn't have your name on it."

"But it was wrapped around me when you found me. So, technically it's mine."

Itachi grinned broadly. "Hmm….I detect that you're enamoured with this shawl, otouto."

"None of your bloody business, Nii-san."

"Alright, I'll give it back to you, but on one condition."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

Itachi held the scarf closely to his lips as he looked at his younger brother. "When you do find the mysterious owner, I'd like an introduction, if you don't mind."

"What makes you think that it's a woman?" Sasuke frowned.

Itachi smirked.

"What makes you think it's not?"

Sasuke was lost for words.

Itachi got up and ruffled his little brother's head. "Lost for words, ne Otouto?"

"Baka! It's _my_ shawl, so I get to do what _I_ want with it," Sasuke replied.

_My shawl??_ Sasuke couldn't believe what he said. He didn't realized Itachi raised an eyebrow at his declared statement a few seconds ago.

"Whatever it is Otouto, we have an appointment with Okaa-san at the Blue Ivy and she called _me_ to remind _you_ because she couldn't get through your cell."

Sasuke snatched the scarf back and then groaned out loud. Slumping down on his sofa.

"Do we have to??" Sasuke gave his brother a pleading look.

Itachi sighed. "Like we have any other choice, Sasuke. She gave me an ultimatum too."

"Shit."

Itachi grinned. "The feeling is perfectly mutual."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There's a change of plans, Hina-chan," Neji said, swerving the car into the parking bay.

"So, we're going to have a very poshy lunch, ne Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"You could say that," Neji replied as they both got out from his car.

"You know how I feel about fancy stuffs and protocols?" She looked at her older and handsome cousin.

"I know that, Hina-chan, but….just trust me on this alright?" Neji put his arms around his smaller sized cousin and kissed her at the side of her head.

_Sorry about this Hina-chan, but Uncle told me not to tell you. _ Neji said to himself, still holding onto his cousin.

Entering the posh looking restaurant, Hinata had a dreading feeling.

Neji was being quiet and secretive. Usually Neji becomes like this when…..

Hinata's eyes snapped wide open.

"Otou-sama?" Hinata murmured as she saw her father dressed impeccably in his deep grey silk suit and there were a few people at the table whom she recognized at the previous party.

"Oh, here comes my daughter," Hiashi said, looking at his daughter and nephew approaching their table.

"What are you doing here, Otou-sama?" Hinata asked, kissing her father's cheek.

"I'm having lunch with the Uchihas," Hiashi said, pulling his daughter to sit next to him. "I'm sure you remembered them, Hinata."

Hinata's pale eyes looked over to Fugaku and Mikoto. Hinata remembered visiting their family when she was a little girl. But that was _ages_ ago!

Hinata bowed politely to the Uchihas.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! You've grown up so fast!" Uchiha Mikoto looked fondly at the long-haired girl.

Hinata blushed shyly at Mikoto's statement.

"She's still the same, Mikoto," Hiashi pointed out. "Except that her cooking and baking skills are simply….astounding."

"That I agree with you, Hiashi," Fugaku grinned, taking another bite on a very familiar looking……cake.

"Isn't that….," Hinata looked at Fugaku and then at her father. Her pale eyes looked accusingly at Neji. Neji gulped nervously and reached for his glass of water when he felt something stomping on his feet.

Hinata's high heels.

_I'm dead._ Neji thought for a moment.

"Hinata-chan, one of these days, you simply have to teach me how to make this cake. It's simply delicious! It's not too sweet and tasted delicious!" Mikoto said, taking another bite off Hinata's Heavenly Moist Choc cake.

"Hai," Hinata replied softly.

"Maybe next weekend, Hinata-chan? I'm having a little gathering at my place, and I'd hope you'll come over and give us some demonstration?" Mikoto looked excited. "I can't wait to have Hinata-chan over, Hiashi. It will be simply amazing!"

Hiashi nodded his head.

_What on earth is Otou-sama planning?_ Hinata asked herself, taking a sip of her water.

"Wouldn't that be interesting, Hinata-chan?" Mikoto asked.

Hinata looked a little lost. "Ha…hai."

Suddenly, Hinata's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me," Hinata said, moving away from the table and head out to the restaurant's lobby. Thanking for the miracle that she had been praying a little while ago.

Walking back to the table, Hinata said, "Gomen nasai." She apologized. "I have to leave now, something came up at the bakery."

Neji looked up at her cousin. "I'll send you."

"It's alright. Otou-sama might need you later. I can go back myself. Gomen."

"Its alright, Hinata-chan," Fugaku said.

"Hn." Her father replied. Obviously wasn't pleased that his daughter had to leave……soon.

"Very well, Hinata-chan. I do hope to see you next Saturday morning at our place? Or do you need me to fetch you?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't worry about it, Mikoto. She will come," Hiashi said.

Hinata quickly kissed her father's cheeks and left in a hurry. She didn't want to stay any longer and was thankful that Azusa called her regarding the messed-up purchase order.

Putting on her coat, Hinata quickly turned around and knocked into a darkly dressed figure. She fell down on the floor with a hard bump.

"Go…gomen!" Hinata apologized.

"Hn." Was the reply.

Long slender white hands was held out to her.

_Cold._ That was what she felt when she touched his hands.

Her pale lavender tinted orbs gazed into a pair of crimson red ones.

"Gomen, I didn't realize you were right behind me."

Hinata gave a gentle smile and bowed politely. "Ne…it's my fault in the first place. Gomen nasai, but I have to hurry."

Hinata looked apologetic and walked passed him. A soft brush of her long hair against his nostrils had his eyes snapped open.

Apple and cinnamon.

"Wait!" He quickly held her arms.

Hinata looked at him. He put his face near hers. Hinata blushed a million shade of red.

"Wha…what are you….doing?"

He was sniffing her! Hinata thought she could die of embarrassment when he clutched her arms tight in his hands. She could feel his nose sliding up and down her neck and his face bury itself into her long locks. Hinata could almost feel her life floating away when his lips gently touched her sensitive spot.

"You…smell….so….nice," he whispered seductively in her ears.

Hinata trembled. Her whole body felt warm tingling sensation penetrating into her every core and being. It was Hinata's first time to have someone so male being so physically and intimately close to her.

"_Uchiha Itachi_!! What on earth are you doing to Hinata-chan!!" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed in her loud shrilly voice.

Hinata felt melting like a puddle of goo as her face was as red as a bright red cherry! The next thing she could remember was a surprised look on the man's face as darkness covering her eyesight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why _me_???" Uchiha Sasuke demanded.

"Because you're the best one to do it right now, Sasuke-chan. Besides, all of us are busy….at the moment with your Nii-san," Mikoto was eyeing her older son.

"We just need some clarification, that's all. Nothing to worry about," Fugaku said as he walked over to the Hyuugas. Hiashi was looking calm, but Neji was like the vortex of a tornado. Preparing to destroy anything that comes into _his_ way, and it won't be a good time to strode over to the other side of the room and confront the Hyuuga prodigy right now.

Sasuke slumped on the chair and looked at the figure lying down on the sofa where Neji was hovering nervously.

"What do you want?" Neji muttered darkly as Sasuke walked slowly over to him. There was no way Neji was going to let another Uchiha male to stay with his unprotected cousin in the room – alone. No….over his dead body.

"Leave Sasuke alone, Neji. And you'll be coming with us," Hiashi said calmly as Fugaku held the door open.

"WHAT!!" Neji exclaimed. "Who will take care of Hina-chan?" Neji was _almost_ whining.

"Neji," Hiashi started to frown.

"Hai," Neji sighed resignedly. He turned around and glared at the youngest Uchiha. "Touch her and you die, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the unconscious Hinata. "Like hell I wanted to touch her."

With that, Neji kissed his cousin's forehead and strode off the room. Leaving Sasuke and Hinata all alone.

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious form of Hinata and peered down at her. He wondered what was so special about her that Itachi got into trouble in the first place. Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and peered at her.

_Wait. What is that smell?_ Sasuke asked himself.

He peered closer to Hinata. He touched her long hair and held it close to his nostrils and inhale the scent lingering on Hinata's long hair.

_Apple and cinnamon??_ Sasuke asked himself. _Is that possible?_ He looked at her. _Is she….the….one?? _

Sasuke was shaking. He touched her face. It was soft and smooth. He put his face closer to hers and started to sniff.

Without any notice, Hinata's head turned around and their lips touched. It was a soft touch, that had Sasuke felt tingle all over. He raised his head from the still unconscious Hinata, and felt an unfamiliar tugging in his chest.

I've never kissed a girl before. I wonder how does kissing feel? Sasuke said to himself. His black onyx eyes never took off from Hinata's pink perky lips. Yup!! Uchiha Sasuke, the most renowned Sex God of Konoha have never been kissed!! (**A/N: To everyone…nope, in this fic, he didn't lose his first kiss to Naruto!! Sorry to all yaoi lovers!!**) Everyone knew Sasuke to be the most desirable male in Konoha, but his connection with women is somewhat zero. Minus his mother, aunts and grandmothers, other women do not count in Uchiha Sasuke's books. Up until now…..

This time, it was intentionally. He caress her cheeks as he breathed in the sweet scent of apple and cinnamons. He grazes her cheeks with his lips and seek her pinkish lips. He kissed her long enough for his tongue to gently lick her lower lips.

_Am I doing this right?_ Sasuke asked himself, pinning Hinata closed to him. He was straddling Hinata with his muscular thighs and was still kissing her and sucking her pinkish juicy lips. Sasuke felt he was doing it right when he felt Hinata moaning softly when his tongue entered into her warm caverns. He could feel hands going through his dark hair, encouraging him for more.

Tongue meets tongue as he was eating her out from her mouth as they were sharing hot kisses. Hinata gasped when his mouth went lower to her neck as he suckled the soft flesh. His hands was already roving all around her body and he was touching her right on her breast when he could feel her gasping. Her breathing was getting hard and so was his.

The years of 'stealing' looks at his Aniki's porns has finally paid off when he felt Hinata responded to his kisses. He could feel his passion was building up and heat was rushing down to the lower regions of his body as he suckled at juncture between the neck and her shoulders. Hinata was already moaning, and Sasuke can't stop himself. He bit her gently and constantly sucking that same spot at her neck as his tongue moved lingeringly downwards to the top of her breasts.

"Who….who..are you?" Hinata's voice was soft and gentle.

Sasuke was stunned.

Hinata's eyes was already wide opened. Her lips looked bruised.

None of them heard the scream at the doorway as Sasuke's hands was still on her breasts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gomen nasai," Sasuke apologized.

Hinata was still red from embarrassment. Trying very hard to hide the hickey that Sasuke left on her neck.

Neji was glaring hatefully at the youngest Uchiha before them. He still had his arms around Hinata.

Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku was speechless.

Itachi was glaring angrily at his brother and at the same time exchanging glares with Neji.

Hiashi looked somewhat…..pleased.

_Hmm…..very interesting. Both Uchihas seemed to be very interested in Hinata. I wonder how about the Sabakus?_ Hiashi thought.

_Murder. Death. Kill. Uchiha._ Neji was chanting in his mind.

"Gomen Hiashi," Fugaku apologized to Hiashi.

"That is alright, Fugaku. I'm sure it was all a mistake," Hiashi said.

Hinata's gaze flew to her father. "Mis…mistake?" She croaked.

"I'm sure my Sasuke didn't mean to, Hinata-chan," Mikoto placed a hand on Hinata's hands. Hinata nodded her head.

All of a sudden, the door burst opened and in came the elegantly dressed Hyuuga Karura and her youngest daughter, Hanabi.

"Nee-chan!! Are you alright?" Hanabi flew to her sister's side and snatched her away from Neji's embrace.

"Oh my daughter!" Karura looked worried. Yes, she do genuinely feel worried for her older daughter. She is still after all Hinata's mother.

"What did you do to her?!" Hanabi demanded, looking at both Itachi and Sasuke when she noticed the hickey on her sister's neck.

No matter how envious Hanabi was with Hinata, her sister was still her sister. Hinata was not made to hate or used as political pawn, but Hanabi was. Hinata was more suited to be the typical suburban wife and mother. But not Hanabi. Hanabi was made to conquer. That differences set both sisters apart. Still, Hanabi hates it whenever Hinata was hurt.

"Itachi kissed her," Hiashi said calmly.

"Kissed…..Hinata??" Karura looked somewhat…..surprised. Eyeing the Uchiha heir with much admiration. Which mother wouldn't? Tall, dark and handsome, also the heir to the Uchiha Empire, surely Itachi would make a great match for Hanabi instead of Hinata.

"And what did _you_ do?" Hanabi asked, eyeing at Sasuke who was kneeling next to his older brother. Everyone could see both Uchiha boys kneeling before their elders.

"Sasuke kissed Hinata as well," Hiashi grinned. "Well, to be more precise, we caught them in a manner."

"It is not funny, Uncle," Neji reminded his uncle. "He left the mark on Hinata's neck while she was unconscious." Neji had that murderous look on his face.

Both Hyuuga women stared at Sasuke while Hinata was whimpering slightly from extreme embarrassment. Both of them didn't know how to react. Either to shoot him on sight or to admire him for his gut.

"I don't think it's funny too, Otou-sama," Hanabi glared at her father who seemed slightly amused.

"I'm not happy about it either, Hanabi. But the thought of both young Uchihas having such interest on your sister seemed…..amusing," Hiashi replied.

"The…the….both of….._them_??" Karura croaked. She couldn't believe how her older and yet plain daughter could snag such a catch. No doubt that Hinata is her daughter, but to outdo her more glamourous and popular younger sister, this is somewhat…..unheard of!

"I sincerely apologise for my sons' behaviour, Karura," Mikoto looked apologetically at Karura. "I don't know what got into them."

Hyuuga Karura was still awe-struck. Hanabi was simply…..speechless.

_Two….Uchihas??_ Karura said to herself. Then, she looked at her plainly dressed daughter. There wasn't a single make-up on her, and she wasn't as elegantly dressed as her younger sister. But, what on earth Hinata has that Hanabi doesn't? Karura was just so clueless. She had fashioned and groomed Hanabi for families like the Uchihas. To grace dinner parties, to be the perfect hostess in grand dinners and balls, but it was Hinata who seemed more likely to attract _their_ attention than her Hanabi.

Then, it dawned on Karura.

Hinata is still her own flesh and blood. Whatever those Uchiha boys did to her daughter must not go unpunish!

"What do you plan to do?" Karura looked at her husband. Her arms crossed across her shoulders.

"Hn." Was Hiashi's reply.

Fugaku sighed.

Mikoto looked slightly embarrassed.

"What do you have in mind?" Neji was the one who broke the silence. He knew his Aunt has something in her mind, and he could read her like a book.

"What made you think I have something in my mind?" Karura asked her nephew.

"You wouldn't want me to answer that," Neji muttered darkly. Taking a step closer to Hinata and putting his arms over her. Ignoring the hated look that Hanabi gave him.

Karura looked at Itachi and Sasuke. Scrutinizing them like an interrogator.

"Hinata is unlike Hanabi, and I'm sure everyone in this room agreed to that," Karura said.

"Hn." Hiashi looked composed.

"Hai," Fugaku and Mikoto replied simultaneously.

Itachi and Sasuke looked down.

"Its plain obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't know the difference," Neji murmured.

Karura ignored that. But Hanabi did not. She glared furiously at her cousin.

"Both boys have 'stained' my daughter, and I demand some form of compensation," Karura said.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at her, without surprise on their faces. Hiashi just gulped. He gave a look at Fugaku.

_No matter what, don't take it to court. Karura will wring you dry!_ Hiashi was mentally projecting his thoughts to Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at his wife. Hoping Mikoto wouldn't do anything dramatic.

_It's not me you have to remind…..it's Mikoto we have to worry about!_ Fugaku replied back.

Both men looked at their wives. They could see the electricity glaring statically between the two women.

No doubt that Hyuuga Karura and Uchiha Mikoto were good friends, but in some situations, both women could not deny the friendly rivalry between them. Everyone was holding their breaths.

Karura smirked. "Don't worry, Fugaku, Mikoto. I may be materialistic, but this is my daughter I'm talking about."

Everyone in the room could finally breathe.

"I want one of them to marry my Hinata," Karura dropped the bomb.

Hinata looked as if blood had drained from her face.

Neji paled.

Hanabi jaw-dropped.

Hiashi felt he could have a heart-attack. Fugaku was right behind him.

"So…._soon_??" Hiashi almost croaked.

"Well, you were sort of waiting for it to come," Fugaku replied meekly.

Mikoto's hand gripped the chair. Her face looked that she was about to burst.

"That's a brilliant idea, Karura!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Both Itachi and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

Neji and Hanabi's eyes were twitching.

Hinata looked at both Itachi and Uchiha. She could feel more blood drained away from her face.

_Ma…ma…marry??_ Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Ma..marry??? Hina-chan…marry??_ Neji eyes went wide in disbelief. _ No!! She is not going to be married off to either one of them!! I won't permit this! I won't allow it!_ Neji was furious. He was contemplating murder at both young men who took advantage over his favourite cousin.

"Hinata nee-chan marry?? Okaa-sama!! You can't be serious!!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Nee-chan doesn't love either one of them!"

"I don't need your opinion this time Hanabi," Karura looked irritated. She turned back to look at Mikoto. "I'm glad you like the thought, Mikoto."

Mikoto clasped her hands together. "Of course I do, Karura! Hinata-chan will make a fine addition to our family!"

"I most certainly believed so," Karura cooed delightedly.

"AHEM!!!" both older patriarch were trying to catch their wives' attention.

"Do you mind??" Fugaku demanded.

"What is it Fugaku??" Mikoto looked irritated. "And don't you try to ruin my fun! There hasn't been a wedding in the family for ages! And I'm simply dying to have grandchildren!!"

Everyone in the room blushed at the word 'grandchildren'.

Hinata could feel dizziness coming back to her now. Hanabi's grip on her arms tightened as her sister hissed, "Don't you dare to faint this time, Nee-chan!"

"Didn't you two forget something?" Hiashi was the one who asked.

"Forget about what, darling?" Karura asked, striking an irritated pose.

"Which Uchiha you want to marry Hinata off to?" Hiashi asked. Everyone turned to look at Itachi and Sasuke.

**- TBC - **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah, I know….I'm cruel to put a cliffhanger like that!! But anyways, thanx to everyone for ur support & get well wishes…..I'm okay now, and diligently updating my fics, but as of right now, I needed rests and next week, I'm starting work….so, I could only update my fics on the weekends….. **


	5. One Sweet Misery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this long overdue!! Well, notice that I'm having time-lapses in this chapter coz some readers wanted to know what happened to Hinata in the present time. Sorry if its pretty crappy, but had to get this out soon…..and Happy New Year to everyone!!**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar….**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_AHEM!!!" both older patriarch were trying to catch their wives' attention. _

"_Do you mind??" Fugaku demanded._

"_What is it Fugaku??" Mikoto looked irritated. "And don't you try to ruin my fun! There hasn't been a wedding in the family for ages! And I'm simply dying to have grandchildren!!"_

_Everyone in the room blushed at the word 'grandchildren'. _

_Hinata could feel dizziness coming back to her now. Hanabi's grip on her arms tightened as her sister hissed, "Don't you dare to faint this time, Nee-chan!"_

"_Didn't you two forget something?" Hiashi was the one who asked._

"_Forget about what, darling?" Karura asked, striking an irritated pose._

"_Which Uchiha you want to marry Hinata off to?" Hiashi asked. Everyone turned to look at Itachi and Sasuke._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ONE SWEET MISERY**

"Hinata-chan!!" Ino glomped at her petite friend.

"Ohayou Ino-chan!" Hinata smiled, putting on her mittens and pulled out a tray of wonderful smelling muffins.

"Ohhhhhh!!" Ino inhaled the wonderfully sweet smelling muffins dreamily. "Can I have one??" Her striking blue eyes looked pleadingly at her bestfriend.

"Of course Ino-chan! I'll give you more if you want," Hinata smiled. "And I made your favourite custard puffs too."

Ino screamed happily and rubbed her cheeks against Hinata's. "I'm so glad I don't have any photoshoot until next two months!! You're super awesome Hina-chan!!" Then Ino looked at Hinata. "So, what's the occasion for?"

Hinata blushed slightly whilst biting her lower lip in such nervous manner.

"Our Hina-chan is going off to meet her future in-laws, Ino," Tenten grinned wickedly, leaning against the door of the kitchenway.

"Nooooooooooooooooo……." Ino's sapphire blue eyes widened in surprise and then turned her pretty little blonde head sharply at Hinata. "You got a boyfriend and didn't tell me about it?? Why Hina-chan!!!" Ino flushed angrily and at the same time she pouted like a spoilt child.

"Eehh…" Hinata flustered. "You…you misunderstood Ino-chan!! Tenten-chan!!" Hinata panicked. "Mou…Tenten-chan…"

"Why nobody isn't telling me anything??" Ino sulks.

"Its an arranged thing, Ino. Nothing serious," Tenten laughed at her two bestfriends.

Hinata blushed even more. "Are…aren't you…going to…to..help Neji…nii-san, Ten-chan?"

"He's still looking for all those things in his list, no worries."

"Oh no you're not going to change the subject matter, Hyuuga Hinata. You better tell me what happen or I swear you're not going out of his house until you do!" Ino has her hands on her hips and glared.

Hinata sweatdropped.

**Ding dong!**

Hinata sighed in relief. _Saved by the bell…._

**Ding dong!** The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!!" Ino got up from the kitchen high stool and opened the door. "Well, how may I help you, handsome?"

"I'm looking for….Hyuuga…Hinata?"

"Ohh!! Are you single and available? Only single and available are allowed to enter," Ino winked at the tall, handsome young man in a ponytail.

"Well, you could say I'm quite attached to the owner of this humble apartment," Itachi winked back. "So, are you going to invite me in?" he asked smoothly, smirking his dazzling handsome smile.

Ino's heart almost skipped several beats there until Hinata broke the trance Ino was kept under.

_Oh Kami….this man is…dangerously…..hot!! _Ino breathed to herself.

"Ino, who is there?" Hinata asked, poking her head out from the kitchen door.

"So, answer my question first?"

"Which one?"

"Did I ask more than one question?" Ino thought for a moment. "Oh nevermind, c'mon in. Hinata-chan just finished baking some muffins and other sinfully delicious goodies!"

"Aahh…," he smiled and stepped in.

Tenten who held a hockey helmet dropped it instantaneously when she saw the tall handsome man entering the apartment. He wore a simple red silk shirt unbuttoned at the top leaving a part of his smooth pale chest exposed for the women to drool over. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the girls noticed how strong his forearms looked.

_Oh Kami…..._ Ino thought.

_Can a man be more beautiful….. _Tenten shook her head, checking out the tall specimen of a man.

"Oh….hello there," Hinata looked a little shy and brought out a large picnic basket.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Hinata?" the tall man walked towards Hinata and helped her with the basket. Both Ino and Tenten noticed how smooth the tall gorgeous man slid his hands up to the small of her back, getting the shy girl to blush at the contact.

"Ne, Ino-chan….Tenten-chan….this is U…Uchiha I…Itachi," Hinata bashfully introduced.

Itachi looked down at the petite young woman beside him, "You don't have to be shy around me, Hinata."

The blonde and brunette noticed the lack of suffix behind Hinata's name.

"A..anou…"

Itachi touched her head with his right hand and smiled at the two stunned women. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, future fiancé to Hinata. I am pleased to meet you both," he bowed slightly. Obviously observing the social etiquette required when introducing oneself.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tenten and this is Yamanaka Ino. We're Hinata-chan's bestfriends since school and its so nice to finally meet you too!" Tenten bowed and so did Ino.

"Oh? Hinata has talked about me?" Itachi looked surprised.

"Yeah, about ten minutes before you arrived," Tenten gave a dry look.

Itachi laughed. "It is nice to meet some of your friends, beloved," Itachi said, putting his arms around the crimson looking young woman who is on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I don't think…." Ino said.

"…that's a good idea." Tenten added.

"It would be better if you were to take your grimy, slimy, dirty hands off her, U-chi-ha," Neji said icily, appearing from the bedroom corridor.

Hinata gasped.

Ino looked surprised.

Tenten rolled her eyes upwards.

"And why is that, Hyuuga?" Itachi looked slightly amuse. "We all know that Hinata is going to be _my_ wife."

Hinata blushed furiously, head bowed down, obviously afraid to look at everyone's expression.

Neji's eyes narrowed and he strode over, pulling his baby cousin into his embrace. Holding her close to him, Neji almost snarled at the taller man.

"Not _yet_….Uchiha," Neji growled. "As long as she is _not_ married and _not_ attached to anyone, I have the right to protect her as her cousin and guardian. And _you_," Neji pointed at him. "Keep your perverted hands off her, and tell your equally perverted bastard of a brother to do the same."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata could feel the rising enmity and tension thick in the air between the two men.

"Ne, Nii-san," Hinata murmured, putting a hand on Neji's muscled chest. "Its okay, he…he..won't do…any…harm to…me."

"You expect me to believe that, Hina?" Neji's voice softened, then he frowned at Itachi. "Make sure you bring her back accordingly," he sounded threateningly before adding, "….and in the same state as she did when she left the house. Untouched."

Itachi smirked slyly.

"Neji!!" Both Ino and Tenten yelled at him.

"_What??_" Neji was annoyed. He could never understand how his baby cousin could make friends with a harpy and banshee.

"Hinata is old enough to know how to take care of herself," Tenten began.

"And stop treating her like she's a baby!" Ino glared at Neji. Turning around to look at Hinata and Itachi. "Okay, you two go and have some fun there! And no worries, we'll make sure everything is fine here."

"I'll make sure Hinata here is safe…" Itachi smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders, purposely provoking the highly aggravated Neji. "….with me."

"Uchiha…" Neji snarled. Ino and Tenten each took Neji's side and held him away.

"Neji-nii," Hinata chided her cousin lightly. Pulling away from Itachi, she approached her hostile-looking cousin. "I'll be alright, don't worry about me, ne Nii-san?" She touched his cheeks gently.

"Hai?" Neji immediately turned putty in Hinata's hands.

"Don't forget," she reminded him.

Neji sighed deeply, scrunching his shoulders. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll look after things here. Although I'd rather much preferred to accompany you," throwing a glare at the amused Uchiha heir. "I just don't trust others when it comes to your safety, Hinata."

Both Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Sometimes Neji takes it to extreme," Tenten muttered drily.

"You bet it," Ino agreed.

Hinata smiled slightly and kissed her cousin's cheeks, "Itachi-kun will take good care of me. Don't worry Nii-san, you worry too much."

"Just because she said that, it doesn't mean you can take advantage over her, Uchiha."

"You don't have to worry about me, Hyuuga. I'll protect her, even from my horny little brother."

Neji bared his teeth at the mention of the younger Uchiha son. "Just because Hinata trust you, it doesn't mean I do, Uchiha. I'm still keeping my eyes on you. Or better yet, why don't I just follow the two of you…"

"Neji!!" Tenten and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Stop being so bloody over-protective!" Tenten smack him in the arm and looked apologetically at Hinata's one shot of happiness.

"Sorry about that, Itachi-kun," Ino apologized to Itachi. "Neji tend to get into that 'guard dog' mode every time he feels Hinata is in some sort of danger or something. We think he hangs out too much with Kiba and Akamaru."

"I. Am. Not. A. Mutt." Neji objected vehemently, ignoring the giggles from Tenten and Ino.

"Have you checked your list yet?" Tenten changed the subject, hoping to divert the tension to a lesser one.

"Hn," Neji handed her the list.

"Cross-check again," Hinata said, looking from Tenten's shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to Nii-san like….the last time."

"Last time?" Itachi seated himself at one of Hinata's comfy looking sofa.

"Hai. He was injured so badly that he had fifteen stitches just to close his wound," Hinata explained, walking back into the kitchen.

Ino started to laugh. "Yup! You ought to see Neji fi…."

"Shut up Ino," Neji growled when Tenten helped him put on the protective vest and shoulder pads. "You don't have to tell him about that stupid…"

"Shut up Neji!" Tenten retorted, smacking the back of the Hyuuga alpha male's head. "And let's get this done and over with or else Hinata won't be able to leave in peace without knowing everything will be fine."

Neji glared at the tall athletic-looking Tenten, "You're not helping much Tenten."

Tenten grinned maliciously, "Anything to annoy the very Hyuuga in you, Neji-kun!"

Ino giggled.

Looking into his check-list with utmost distaste. "Crash helmet?" he asked.

"Check," Tenten replied coolly.

"Gloves?"

"Check."

"Knee-pads?"

"Check."

"Leg-guards?"

"Check."

"Chest pads?"

"Check."

"Boots?"

"Check."

"Isn't it a little too hot to play ice hockey, Hyuuga?" Itachi frowned slightly, wondering if Neji has lost his mind.

"Oh, he isn't going to play ice hockey, Ita-chi-san," Ino winked at him.

Neji was muttering to himself when Tenten clasped the protective guards around Neji's legs. "I most certainly did _not_ volunteer myself for this, but because Hinata needs me and that's why I'm doing this." Neji said a little proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten replied drily. "Just admit it, Neji. You're such a lapdog when it comes to Hinata-chan, ne??"

Neji twitched.

Itachi sweatdropped.

"Bu…but….you lost the bet, Nii-san" Hinata came out from the kitchen, carrying a glass of juice for Itachi.

"Really?? I would've thought he was going to war or something," Itachi said, sipping his juice. "So, who is he fighting? Muhammad Ali? Mr T? Hulk Hogan?"

All the girls looked at each other and started laughing their heads off.

"Not even close enough!" Tenten laughed out loud, followed by Ino. Even Hinata giggled a little.

"Gomen Neji-niisan, but…but…Tenten-chan is…funny," Hinata apologized to her grumpy looking cousin, all decked up as if he's playing hockey but without the hockey stick.

Ino's blue eyes twinkled, "Oh, he's going to give Chibinaru a bath."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat…amused.

"A fat lazy orange tabby _cat_," Neji replied in distaste. "Weighs like a baby elephant who has an appetite akin to a black hole and a lousy disposition like a pregnant gorilla."

The girls tried to stifle their laughter, but it wasn't working.

Itachi looked slightly baffled until he turn to look at the girls for answer.

"Hinata's cat," Tenten laughed.

"And?" Itachi couldn't be more than amused by now.

"They simply loathe each other," Tenten smiled. "Whenever Neji tried to get closer to him, Chibinaru will start to glare and hiss at him." Tenten made hissing sound around the rather pissed-off looking Neji.

"Yeah, and the funniest part is when Neji hissed back!!" Ino laughed.

"I most certainly do not!!" Neji objected when Tenten placed the helmet on his head with a thud.

"Alrighty Sir Neji! You're battle armour is complete! Now, go find your fatty, orangey dragon and try dragooning him to his bubble bath!" Tenten replied in an offhandedly manner, further pissing off the long-haired Hyuuga. "I'll go and prepare the bath. You go and get your little orangey nightmare."

"I hate that cat," Neji replied coldly, turning around and walked slowly with all the heavy gears on him. "Now, where is that stupid fat cat?"

_**Meeoowwww….**_

Everyone kept silent.

"I _hate_ that cat…" Neji muttered all the way, looking for the orangey tabby who was oblivious that it was his bath day. "I hate Naruto more for giving Hinata _that_ fucking cat."

_**MRRREEOOWWWWW!!! HISS….HISSS!! MRRRROOWW……HISS….**_

"I fucking hate you too!!" Neji yelled back in one of the bedrooms.

Itachi made a mental note on Chibinaru and chuckled to himself as he could hear the very sound of battle cry between man and cat.

* * *

"I'm so glad you can make it, Hinata-chan!!" Mikoto exclaimed happily, kissing Hinata on both cheeks. "Oh my, you look ravishing!" The Uchiha matriarch appraised the bluenette in front of her and apparently trying very hard to contain her excitement.

Hinata blushed slightly. Not used to the attention, she pushed a lock of hair behind her left ear shyly.

"Awww….my daughter is already so shy??" Mikoto crushed the girl in her arms whilst thinking about the grandchildren she will have with Hinata as her daughter.

"Mother, I think you're suffocating her," Itachi pointed out at the wriggling Hinata.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear," Mikoto giggled. Exciting at the prospect of spending more time with her future daughter in-law, but what was more exciting were that her sons response to this gentle petite young woman!

Mikoto have always been worried about her two sons. Two. Single. Not. Dating. Sons.

Itachi was always fooling around and never serious with any girls more than a week. Notorious for his 'player' status, Mikoto would worry that he would never settle down. But the most worry goes not to Itachi, but to her youngest boy, Sasuke.

Mikoto would never thought Sasuke will respond to any living female. She was worried that he might turned out…well…._gay_.

But thank the heavens, it proved all wrong when they caught him making out with the shy girl. Mikoto almost screamed in exultation at that time, but carefully brought herself not to. All because of her polite upbringing she refrained herself from being over-excited. Uchiha Mikoto almost could not contain her over-excitement everytime she thought about it.

This time, no one and she meant nobody on this planet is going to stop her from being a grandmother. Even if it kills her, she will not let anything happen to that little chance she is hoping for.

Smiling jovially, Uchiha Mikoto now can finally stop worrying about not having grandchildren. _Oh yes…. _Mikoto grinned. She is going to make sure the whole world will witness the grandest wedding of the century!

* * *

Hinata blinked at the Uchiha matriarch, who seemed to have this gloating expression on her face. Turning to Itachi for answers, he gave her one of his dashing smiles and whispered closely to her ears, "She's thinking about our wedding, my beloved."

Hinata gasped, eyes widened in disbelief. "Is..Isn't it…rather…early to decide…such matters?"

Itachi chuckled, "What if it is?"

Hinata blinked at him. "What if what?"

Itachi beamed at her. "You really have no idea what am I talking about, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked back. "Don't you feel you…you're rushing….too fast…in this, Itachi-kun?"

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

She nodded.

"I don't think so, Hinata."

"But….we…we're not in love!"

Itachi pulled her hand and proceeded to drag her off towards another direction, he totally ignored the looks others gave them and the whispers amongst the womenfolk. And particularly, a sinister dark look observing the two of them.

* * *

"Awww…won't you look at them," Mikoto clucked. "They are so perfect for each other, ne? Ne?"

"Itachi has made his move," Fugaku looked on grimly.

"I wonder where is, Sasu-chan?" Mikoto wondered about her youngest son.

"He's right over there," Fugaku pointed high up on a tree branch.

Mikoto gasped. "What is he doing up there?? Fugaku! Tell him to come down now!"

"Mikoto, he is a young man. He knows what he is doing. Besides, you've baby-ed him too much. How is he going to be a man if you keep on coddling him like a child? Look what happened to Itachi."

"Fugaku!!" Mikoto whined.

Fugaku sighed. He hated it when Mikoto whined. "Come now dear, the guests needs to be entertained," Fugaku motioned his wife away from what he thinks is going to happen.

Sensing his wife slight distress, Fugaku pulled her closely, "I remembered Hiashi mentioned that Hinata have always dreamed of a garden wedding. Perhaps you would like to get the gardens ready for the moment, dear."

Mikoto's eyes went wide and excitement now filled her face once again. "Oh yes!! The roses and lilies definitely need a little more around the lake, ne? And of course I have to get rid of all the weeds around the…."

Fugaku grinned at his wife's giddy excitement at organizing a future wedding for their son, whilst turning back slightly, he nearly laughed out loud when he noticed the look on his youngest boy's face.

Sasuke was scowling darkly whilst looking at his older brother and future intended.

_May the best man win, my sons….._ Fugaku hoped, for either of his sons.

* * *

"Whe…where are you…taking me…Itachi-kun?"

Itachi did not answer her and they kept on going.

"Ne…Itachi-kun."

"We're here."

"Huh?" Hinata looked around her. It was nothing around her but trees, bushes and a little stream running through. The tinkling sound of water provides a soothing rhythm, the sound of nature at its most tranquil state. To Hinata, it was music, a gift from Mother Nature.

How Hinata loved the beauty of nature, filled with vibrant colours and soothing sounds that calms one soul. Inhaling deep the fresh air of greeneries, Hinata smiled serenely to herself.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" he asked, not looking at her.

Hinata turned to face him, noticing for the first time his expression differ from the Itachi she knew half an hour ago. In place of the playful and sarcastic one she knew was somebody else. He exuded a calm and serene look, as if he was….dreaming?

Observing him closely, he has high cheekbones with clear pale complexion. His eyes, dark and large and most of the time sparkling with life when he teasing her. His nose, beautifully shaped, fits perfectly unto the perfectly sculpted face. His lips slightly thick and pink, arching beautifully whenever he smile, giving Hinata the goosebumps she has never felt before. Can a man be more beautiful when he smiles?

Then, his hair, gosh….his long gorgeous hair, all glossy ebony black like black silky satin trailing down his back almost rivaled her beloved cousin's beautiful locks. Hinata's fingers gingerly inching itself to touch the soft sleek locks belonging to the beautiful pale young man beside her.

"This is my private sanctuary," Itachi said, dropping himself unto the grassy bank and lay down. Enjoying the peace of chirping birds and running water of the stream, Itachi closed his eyes. He looked so much at peace with nature, blending right in so naturally.

Hinata dropped to the ground and joined him by his side. "I like it….here."

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

Both enjoyed the peace between them until Itachi broke the silence. "Why do you agree to this, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you don't have to marry either one of us. You could fight for what you want."

"I don't know."

"What you don't know?" Itachi asked, turning to face her. Leaning on his side, his dark gaze fell upon the young woman who have captured his family by heart. "Don't you know what you want in your life?"

"I know…that I like to bake," she admitted.

Itachi blinked and then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she pouted slightly.

"I have yet to meet a woman who told me that she chose baking over love!"

Hinata blinked and she laughed at her own silliness. "I sound…silly."

"No, you're not," Itachi grinned. "Women always wanted love, to fall in love, to _be_ in love. Yet, they don't know what love actually is." His tone was sarcastic. "Love to them is like the colour pink. Full of chocolates and soft toys, but do they know what love actually is?" he questioned.

"And you…._do_?" she looked a little surprised.

"What do you think?" he taunted her.

She blushed slightly. "I think….to you…love is pain, and pain is love. Loving someone too much….is painful to….."

Itachi gazed intently at her, wanting to know what were her thoughts, until she turned away from his heated gaze. "Please don't stop for my account, Hinata. I'd like to know what do you mean by that."

Hinata turned around, biting her lower lip and trying to gather enough courage to say what have been bothering her all this time.

"I feel that…you're hiding something, Itachi-kun."

Itachi's gazed deepened.

"I don't know why, but just now…when you were enjoying the beauty of this place, I thought I saw a different…Itachi. Someone so…calm, so at peace with himself, very unlike the Itachi I knew before. Only someone who has much love could feel such pain and happiness at the same time."

"And you think I have that much of love and happiness?" his tone went sarcastic.

"I think you don't want anyone to think so," she continued. "I think…you can love, very much Itachi-kun but you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Itachi puffed. "What do I have to be afraid of, Hinata-chan?" Wanting to know more.

"You're afraid to….be in love, Itachi-kun."

Itachi stunned.

"You love with passion and relentless of everything. You love your family deeply and they're first in your…heart. You love women and the challenges in pursuing them, like a hunter after a prey. You love doing what you do with your work and you're so full of passion. You're very different from your brother."

"How do you know so much about my family, Hinata? We only met like…a few days ago?"

"You did not defy your parents."

Itachi seemed so surprise that Hinata did not notice his stunned expression.

"Obedience plays a key importance between a child and his parents and love for our parents which made us obey to their requests."

"I guess you love your family that much as well, but why did you leave your rightful inheritance?"

It was Hinata's turn to look surprised. "Are we having…some sort of counseling session, Itachi-kun?"

"Before an arranged marriage, it would be nice to know more about my future spouse, Hinata. Don't you think so?" he winked at her.

Hinata laughed. "I guess you're right," she agreed. Pulling her legs up and rests her head on her knees, she began telling him.

"I love my family, in their chaotic and dysfunctional way, I still care for them. But I know I won't make a good leader if I stayed on. My sister would make greater alliances and she's a whole lot smarter than I am. Neji-niisan is very much admired by the Council with his brilliance despite his past. I decided to make way for them, not to be a burden." Hinata held her tears at bay, remembering her painful childhood and the self-sacrifice she made.

"Love is pain."

"How true," she smiled back at him.

Itachi now understood how she knew so much about him. They almost had similar experience, and that was why she could understand what he was going through.

"Everyone in the clan relied on me," he started. "And everyone is confident that by having me around, and nothing could possibly go wrong. I am like this perfect Uchiha Heir that everyone talks about. Sasuke, my little brother is younger than me by a couple of years, and the way they treated him differs greatly than how I was treated. My little brother, he has so much in him. So much potential…..but was cast aside because he wasn't the heir."

"You felt his pain?"

Itachi nodded, continuing. "He never spoke about it, but I know. I can see what it is doing to him. I want my brother to be more than he is now and…I'm proud of him, Hinata."

"He is your brother."

"Yeah," Itachi grinned. "He was always around me, following me around and couldn't care less about how others think when he's with me. Because brothers always stay together."

Hinata could feel the love between the brothers greatly. How she wished her sister was like that, to be able to share their feelings and support one another. But Hanabi was different, she is the complete opposite to her own sister.

"I want him to be better, I want him to be stronger…." Itachi murmured softly, but with a strong emphasis he added, "…and he can't be better and stronger if I am around." He sighed and played with a small twig. "That was why I took my life around carelessly, wondering aimlessly, fooling around with my friends, hoping that he would snap up and take the lead without having me to guide him. He needs to do this himself."

"He is really lucky to have you."

"So is your sister."

"I don't think so," Hinata smiled. "She is a natural leader."

"So is my Otouto, but he needs a little push to realize that."

"You know, Itachi-kun, I envy you," Hinata smiled warmly, feeling somewhat at peace with the man beside her. "You….you'll make a good…husband."

"Thank you, Hinata," he smiled back. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Hai," she giggled. "So, are you going to pursue me in order for your brother to try and step up?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "This time, I don't think so," he chuckled. "I think I'd like to keep this one to myself."

Hinata blushed at his comments.

"You…you're too charming…for your own good, Itachi-kun."

"Like a prince charming?" Itachi laughed. "I don't mind holding that title just for you, Hinata."

"This world certainly need a little of those, Itachi-kun. A little dose of fairytale and fantasy."

Itachi laughed. "Why would they need something so unrealistic, Hinata?" He pulled her closer to him. "How about me being your 'King' instead?"

Hinata pouts, "You can't be…King yet, Itachi-kun. You…you…need to go through proper…channels."

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. "You're being ridiculous now, you know."

Hinata huffs childishly and added, "Its my fairytale life, and I get the final say."

"Its too much bureaucracy here," he argued. "Lets cut the red tapes and go straight to the point, ne?"

Hinata shook her head. "But…but…I want to be courted!"

Itachi sighed. "Okay okay, I rest my case, Your Highness."

"Yeayy!!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" Itachi looked hopefully.

"Mou…I have to give equal opportunities….to your…brother too."

Smirking sexily, he asked her huskily, "Okay, to make things easier for you, who do you think kisses better? Me or my Otouto?"

Hinata kept on staring at his lips, and blushed crimson at the thought of them, she shook her head vigorously, trying to forget the most embarrassing moment of her life when she was caught twice with two different men at two different place right on the same day!

"You like my lips better, Hinata?" he murmured softly, slowly murmuring the words as Hinata's gaze locked to his lips movement. Blushing furiously, Hinata was horrified at herself. For thinking lustily at Itachi's red..hot…lips….on her neck….

Itachi noticed Hinata's expression, just chuckled to himself. "I'm glad you like my lips, Hinata."

Hinata could not help but turn away from him and bit her lips in embarrassment. "You….you..just assume, Itachi-kun."

"But I wasn't wrong now, was I Hinata?"

Hinata pout slightly, hating the fact that he was right.

Itachi leaned on his side, resting his head on his hand, supported by his elbow. He played with the end of her longish hair.

"You have beautiful hair."

"Thank….you."

"I mean it."

"You have…beautiful hair…too."

Itachi laughed.

Hinata looked perturbed, turning to face her prospective fiancé. "What's so funny?"

"This!" Itachi lay on his back now, hands behind his head.

"I don't…find it…funny."

Itachi's dark gaze bore right into her. "You're indeed a unique young woman, Hyuuga Hinata. You never cease to amaze me. You understood me in and out without having to play along like the other women I have by my side. You're real. Deep down, in and out, you're real and also my fantasy princess."

Hinata cocked her head aside cutely. "I…I…don't understand…what you…mean, Itachi-kun."

"I mean, you're pretty innocent and naïve, that you don't understand the worldly ways of flirting."

Hinata frowns, "So, what you're saying is that, I'm pretty stupid and naïve to be taken advantage of? Is that what you're trying to say to me?"

"No." Itachi shook his head.

Hinata blushed slightly. "I know I am….quiet…naïve and…clueless with the world of men, but I will…not be taken…so lightly."

"Point taken."

"Thank you."

A brief moment of silence permeated the air between them.

"So, was it your first kiss?" he asked all of a sudden.

Hinata blushed again. "Hai."

"Aahhh…" Itachi grinned. "I'm a lucky man, aren't I?"

"You don't expect me to answer that, do…you?" Hinata looked slightly horrified.

"No," Itachi chuckled. "So, how many children would you like to have?"

"Itachi-kun!!!" Hinata placed her hands over her flushed cheeks, wholly embarrassed to be asked such personal question. "I won't…answer that…question! Its too….too….personal!"

"What's too personal about, Hinata? I'd like to have little girls and boys running around the house," he grinned. "Don't you like children?"

"Of…course…I do," she smiled shyly, thinking about the number of children she would be having. Hinata have always dreamed of having a big family, with lots of children to love and care for. Stealing glances at Itachi, Hinata could envisioned herself surrounded by dark-haired children and mixed eye colours running around, crying and laughing.

_Will I be happy with Itachi-kun?_ Hinata asked herself. _Is there a chance that…he..might….ah well…..._ She sighed, wondering the possibilities of her future.

"I know what you're thinking, Hinata," Itachi took her hand in his. "Though it may be quite early to determine, but I don't mind this chance."

"We barely know each….other." She hesitated slightly.

"Some fairytale love stories work after arranged marriages."

"Such as?"

"Sleeping Beauty?"

Hinata giggled. "That's different, Itachi-kun. What I meant, in real life."

"Aaahhh….look whose talking about reality," Itachi smirked knowingly. "Who was the one who advocated 'fantasy and love' a while ago?"

"Alright, I rest my case," Hinata giggled again. She seemed to be much more at ease with Itachi, and surprisingly, she liked it.

"We will be married soon, and I promise you that, we will try to make this work. You may not fall in love with me now, but I'll be working on it," Itachi said, pulling her hands closer and kissed them. "Though I may not be your ideal prince charming, but I bet on Chibinaru that our marriage will be one that you have always dreamed about."

Hinata blushed and giggled at the same time. "Why bringing in Chibinaru?"

"Well, for one," Itachi grinned. "That cat and I are going to be the best of friends since we both have a common enemy…."

"Itachi-kun!!" Hinata gasped, horrified at the thought of how it will look bad on her cousin.

Itachi pulled her into his arms, cradling her softly. They both looked very much at ease with each other.

"Hinata, we will have lots of children…"

"I don't think so, Aniki."

Both Itachi and Hinata turned to the voice which interrupted their conversation.

"Hello Otouto-_chan_," Itachi smirked slyly.

Sasuke scowled at his older brother. "Hello to you, Onii-_chan._" Sasuke replied icily, before turning to look at the young woman sitting beside his older brother. "And also to you, Hinata."

Hinata sweatdropped at the two rivaling brothers. "Oh dear…"

* * *

**Time: Present (from the Prologue)**

"_See you tomorrow, Akane-san!" Hinata said to her colleague as she waved goodbye._

"_See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" a rather plump and cheerful looking woman in her early forties replied, waving goodbye to the very pregnant Hinata._

_Trudging down the street walk, Hinata placed one of her mitten-covered hand on her large swelling belly and hummed slowly until she reached a small grocery store which wasn't far from her apartment block. _

_Despite feeling rather exhausted, Hinata was beaming with pride. The sole purpose of her happiness……her twin children._

_Picking up necessary items for the house, Hinata looked at the two large bags tiredly. A wisp of her dark locks came free from its hold as she sighed in frustration. _

"_Hinata-chan, do you need help with that?" A rather portly middle-aged woman asked. "I'll get Tobi to help you, ne?" She offered and called out to the store boy._

"_Arigatou Emiko-san!" Hinata smiled gratefully at the older woman. Emiko smiled gently at the very pregnant Hinata._

"_Its nothing, Hinata-chan. Besides, Tobi likes best if he can help around and I don't think he'll mind helping you."_

_A rather teenaged looking boy with dark raven black spiky hair and red coloured eyes came up._

"_You called for Tobi, Emiko-san?" Tobi asked, wiping his hands onto his apron and smiled at Hinata. "Konbawa Hinata-san!" He waved at her ecstatically._

"_Tobi-kun," Emiko said. "Could you help Hinata-chan with her groceries? I don't think Hina-chan can carry all that groceries in her condition."_

"_Arigatou Emiko-san!" Hinata bowed slightly in appreciation. Thanking the thoughtful store owner for being very kind to her._

"_You're welcome, Hina-chan!" Emiko smiled back and then she sighed, looking at the two figures walking down the lane. "Poor Hina-chan, raising her child all by herself," Emiko shook her head and sighed restlessly, picking up the ringing phone._

"_Hai, she is being escorted by Tobi," she said into the phone. _

-------------&&&--------------

_When they finally reached Hinata's little apartment, Tobi laid down the paperbags on the kitchen counter where Chibinaru was sitting. _

"_Here you go, Hinata-san!" Tobi said happily._

"_Arigatou Tobi-kun," Hinata thanked softly as she took out something from her sling bag. "Here, something from me. I hoped you liked it."_

_Hinata really liked Tobi. His sunny and happy-go-lucky nature reminded her of her good friend, Naruto and she always felt at ease whenever Tobi's around._

_The first time she saw Tobi, she'd nearly had a heart attack because Tobi so resembled someone close and dear to her. But after spending time with Tobi, she was very certain that Tobi is not a Uchiha. _

_Hinata giggled, thinking about how impossible for Tobi to be a Uchiha when all Uchiha men are stoic and impassive except for one. Hinata sighed sadly._

_Tobi smiled and looked into the paper bag Hinata handed to him. "Sugoi!!! Arigatou Hinata-san! Tobi like 'em!"_

"_You're welcome, Tobi-kun!" Hinata beamed and took a seat by the kitchen counter. "Just fresh out of the oven when I left the bakery, I hope you like it."_

"_Egg tarts! Of course Tobi like 'em! If Tobi have chance, Tobi wanna go to da bakery and watch Hinata-san make more yummy egg tarts!" Tobi grinned then he looked at Hinata with worry etched on his face. "Don't you a wantin' some, Hinata-san?"_

_Hinata smiled gently as she got up from her seat and placed her bag down on the sofa. "Its alright Tobi-kun, I had enough of egg tarts today, besides, Chibinaru needs to go on a diet and he's getting fatter now," she went and scratched Chibinaru behind his ears but instead, earning a little growl from the fat orangey tabby._

_Tobi looked up at her innocently and asked, "How about your baby, Hina-san? Is it well?"_

_Hinata smiled gently as she sat on her couch and touched her swelling belly lightly as she laughed. "Well Tobi-kun, to let you know, I'll be having twins!"_

"_T..T…Twins!!" Tobi's eyes widened in amazement. "Hinata-san is going to have twins!?" He exclaimed louder this time. "YEAAYY!! HINATA-SAN IS GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"_

"_Hai!" Hinata laughed, feeling somewhat glad to share the news with someone. "It is hard when they like kick you in seven different places!"_

"_Congratulations Hinata-san!!" Tobi ran excitedly to the young pregnant mother and knelt before her. "Ca…can…Tobi??" He asked as he raised his right hand and eyes pointing towards her pregnant tummy._

_Hinata cocked her head aside and smiled gently at his childish nature. She took hold of Tobi's hand and guides it towards her extended belly._

_Tobi was all mesmerized when Hinata placed his hand on her large belly. A few seconds later, he could feel a gentle kick right under his palm._

_Tobi's eyes went wide in amazement, feeling the life growing under Hinata's belly was something he hadn't felt for a long time……_

"_Domo arigatou Hinata-san!" Tobi smiled softly, his expression softened, unlike his child-like outburst he was famous for, took Hinata by surprise. For she has never heard Tobi sound more serious before and looking at another way, she was certain that Tobi looked far more mature than his age._

_Surprised that everything was rather silent, Tobi blinked at Hinata and realized something, "And if Hinata-san needed anythin', jes call on Tobi, yeah?"_

"_Hai, arigatou Tobi-kun."_

"_Sayonara Hina-san!" Tobi ran out and Hinata went to close the door and locked it._

**Meowwwww!**_ Chibinaru was meowing from where he was sitting as he got up and poked his head into the paperbags, indicating he wanted the kitty chow he saw._

"_No Chibinaru!" Hinata lightly slap Chibinaru's head off from the paperbags and took out a small can of sardines and Chibinaru was meowing non-stop. Frisking with excitement when he caught the smell of fresh canned sardines filled the kitchen._

_Smiling gently, Hinata poured out the contents into Chibinaru's bowl and the fat orangey tabby was grasping the bowl like it was going to run away!_

"_Chibinaru! You're more like Chouji-kun than Naruto-kun, do you know that?" Hinata laughed at her cat's antics while the orange tabby just ignored her and continue to chow time._

_With her energy, Hinata heaved herself off the kitchen chair, she strode carefully towards her small comfy living room and played her CD stereo. Clicking the keys of her CD player, Hinata smiled when the gentle melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled her small apartment. Seating herself down on her old worn-out sofa, Hinata lift her tired legs up and lay down. Touching her swelling belly gently, asking softly, "How about this song, my babies? Do you like it?" She stroked her belly gently. _

"_My mother, who is your grandmother used to play this song when I was a very little. Before Hanabi-chan was born."_

_Hinata could not help the feeling of hot tears gathering in her eyes. _

"_Ouch," Hinata gasped as she could feel her twins kicking in her womb. Hinata smiled and at the same time, wiping her tears away. "Hey, mama is fine. You don't have to kick alright my babies?"_

_Then Hinata could feel a soft kick, and she could not help but cry more. It was not because of her unborn children, but the thought of how much he had hurt her that caused her to flee._

_**What can I do when they want to know about their father? **__Hinata thought painfully, as more hot tears coursed down her cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry my babies," Hinata murmured, hugging her swelling belly._

-------------&&&--------------

_Sighing deeply, Tobi dredged himself down the stairs and almost collided with a dark-haired man carrying a large box. Mumbling his apologies, Tobi quickly descend the stairs and ran out of the apartment block and into a dark alley._

_Running down from Hinata's apartment, Tobi turned around the corner into a dark alleyway. Looking out for any unwanted presence, he took out an earpiece and plugged it into his ears and a small PDA look-alike equipment. He flipped it open and was instantly connected to a visual link._

"_Tobi here, Tobi here. Reporting as usual," Tobi said softly._

_**Tobi! Where the hell were you, un! Konan was looking for you, yeah!**__ Tobi nearly went deaf when the other person yelled in response._

_Rubbing his ears painfully, Tobi murmured, "Gomen-ne Deidara-senpai!" Tobi apologised, scratching his head absently. "Tobi just got back from Hinata-san's apartment and now reporting!"_

_**Oh? Report now, Tobi.**__ Another voice responded, it was female._

"_Hai, Konan-san!" Tobi responded excitedly. "Our subject, which is Hinata-san is doing pretty well, and staying on the second floor seemed a bit tiring for her. But Tobi have been helping her out!" Tobi grinned._

_**Good, how about her condition? What about her children?**__ Konan asked._

"_She is doing well, but a bit tired, Konan-san," Tobi sounded worried. "And I do worry, her crying everyday is not good for her twins, Konan-san. And Tobi don't like it if Hina-san cries." Tobi's lips started to tremble._

_**Again? I guess her pregnancy must've made her more emotional than ever.**__ Konan observed, her expression seemed marred by lines of worries. __**Keep your observation Tobi and help her as much as possible.**_

"_Hai Konan-san! Tobi will help out as much as Tobi can! And Hinata-chan is so nice, giving Tobi some delicious egg tarts!"_

_**WHAT!! She fuckin' gave you her egg tarts! What the fuck! Tat's just so fuckin' unfair! **__Another voice bellowed into Tobi's earpiece. Tobi nearly fainted from the impact._

_**Hidan….**__ Konan muttered darkly. Tobi could even feel Konan's killing aura._

_**Sorry!!**__ Hidan apologised. And Tobi could hear Hidan swearing in the background about egg tarts and unfair._

_**Just do what you can do Tobi. And if there's any appearance from anyone else other than us, inform us soon.**_

"_Hai Konan-san!" Tobi saluted and shut his radio and walked off while snacking on the delicious egg tarts Hinata had made. "Oiishiiiiii!! (__**1**__)"_

-------------&&&--------------

"_What do you mean you can't locate her??" Neji demanded hotly, throwing the brown coloured folder down. His pale eyes blazing with fury, and when Hyuuga Neji was pissed off, nobody in their right mind would want to go near. "You're all dismiss!"_

_Neji loosened his tie and threw himself onto his high-backed leather chair and looked at the photos on his table. "Hinata….where are you??"_

_**Rrringgggg!!**_

_Neji looked at his Nokia N-3000i. His pale eyes narrowed when he saw the word 'Uchiha Bastard No. 2' on it._

"_What the hell you want, Bastard?" Neji hissed._

**TBC**

* * *

( **1** ) Oishii = delicious

**A/N: I'm contemplating on having lemons in this story, but not sure.....let me know what do you guys think? Coz there are those who don't like lemons....thanx a million for those reviewed~**


End file.
